


A Dwobbit Tale

by maybekatdidit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Acorn baby, Angst, Baby Frodo, Baby Merry, Baby Sam, Bilbo returns to Erebor, Cabbage Patch Hobbits, Drama, Dwarves of Erebor - Freeform, Dwobbits, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, LITERALLY, Letters, M/M, Mentions of Death, NO character deaths, Oblivious Bilbo, Oblivious Thorin, Orc Attack, Post BoFA, Pre-Relationship, Realizations, Shire Life, Supportive dwarves, Thorin is a Daddy, Trauma, True Love, baby pippin, besides some off hand mentions, bilbo and thorin two self conscious dorks, heartache for nothing, more tags, parentshield, shire needs help, to b added ofc, wait I have a what?, who don’t think they deserve each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybekatdidit/pseuds/maybekatdidit
Summary: After the Battle fo Five Armies Bilbo simply goes home. Thorin and his nephews are barely hanging on by a thread and Bilbo cannot stand around just to watch them die. He and Thorin said their goodbyes in their own way upon Raven Hill and now Bilbo wanted to take his heartache home.He writes often as he can to his dwarf friends in Erebor and finding out that Thorin survived was a blessing but still Bilbo can’t bring himself to return after his deeds at the gate.So he focuses much of his attention on returning to his old life in the Shire, but he finds it hard. He is missing something, so he decided to plant his acorn, the acorn that he and Thorin bonded with, that will hopefully produce their children.Bilbo begins to find peace again, until Orcs invade the Shire, driving Bilbo and his new family out. But Bilbo and his daughter get separated in the panic.So she does the only thing she can think of and journeys to Erebor. To meet her father, to ask for his aid.——————————————————————————“My name is Karin Baggins, from the Shire, I come with my cousin Frodo Baggins in search of asylum and aid from the mighty dwarves of Erebor.” She bowed before Thorin.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin/Ori, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Kíli/Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield/Bilbo Baggins
Comments: 79
Kudos: 245





	1. Letters

**Author's Note:**

> I will be completing this in a few chapters I believe, I just can’t get this little idea out of my head so I thought it was better to just write it. 
> 
> If you have any questions or need clarification for anything I will be pleased to answer you! 
> 
> Also all ages in this fic will go off of Middle earth standards. 
> 
> Frodo age 13 — human age: 8 
> 
> Karin age 18 — human age: 12
> 
> Yes they’re babies still, but Karin is much like her dads. Mature, brave, smart, quick on her feet, maybe a little short tempered but she’s Thorin’s what do you expect?

It was a total of 20 years since The Battle of Five Armies, since the reclaiming of Erebor, in that time the line of Durin healed from their deathly wounds and began to restore their long lost home to its former glory. 

And It had been 20 years since Bilbo left. 

Yes, the hobbit had returned to the Shire not long after the battle, while Thorin Oakenshield and his two nephews fell into a deep slumber, a coma the Elves had called it. Thorin was the last to wake from the three, in that time Dís and Fíli were busy trying to keep things together in the Mountain, but the people wished to see Thorin, their hero, their true King. Thorin took long to wake, even longer to fully recover enough to return to the throne, he soon returned to the throne.

When he had first woke and opened his eyes he asked for Bilbo, in his sickness and even a long time before that he had wronged Bilbo, he had doubted him. He wanted to apologize, beg for forgiveness, but as soon as he asked he saw a sad look fall upon his company, “He went home laddie,” Balin whispered, patting Thorin’s arm. 

The King would be a liar if he denied his heart broke upon hearing this, he knew Bilbo must have been too hurt, too angry with Thorin that he didn’t wish to stay.

Erebor wasn’t his home, he was no dwarf, more importantly he had no further obligations to the company. 

This shamed the king deeply, so Thorin did whatever he could to ignore the dark thoughts that clouded his mind, or the regret and shame that burned in his chest, he poured himself into his duties, into being a King. 

The relationship Thorin once had with their Burglar was left on the battlefield, but that didn’t stop the company from writing to Bilbo, keeping relationships of their own alive, they kept Bilbo informed of the ongoing restoration of the mountain of the recovery of the Princes and Thorin. He couldn’t help but envy their relationships with the Hobbit, he knew he could only blame himself for the loss.

Thorin never wrote, he never knew what to say. Many nights he sat with a quill in his trembling hand, he wanted to beg for forgiveness. He wanted to say something- anything for that matter.

But he could never truly find the words.

So the king continued to stay in this ignorant state, where he ignored his feelings, making his way from meeting to meeting, signing papers, reading documents, overseeing the mountain being restored, grooming Fíli, he kept himself busy as often as he could, running away from his thoughts. And when he couldn’t run? He would find something, anything to distract himself. 

Many in the mountain believed he should marry, give Erebor a Queen, but he had downright refused. He knew who his One was, he knew he ruined what they had, but it wouldn’t stop him from loving Bilbo. From leaving that place open for him, if he ever were to return.

In a way to distract his kingdom he allowed Kíli to marry the she-elf he’d fallen in love with over the journey, Tauriel. It was the talk of the kingdom for many months before and after the wedding, they came to peace with it when they told stories of the mighty elf, and how she did her part in saving the dwarfs, especially Kíli, many times from death. 

Things were quiet within the mountain, 20 years and everyone was beginning to fall into their own steady routine, people were at peace with their life’s within the mountain. Thorin still aches everyday for Bilbo, but it was something he had learned to deal with. 

The Company wasn’t blind to their leaders' heart ache, they did their best to not bring up their burglar when the king was around to avoid hurting him further, but children still asked for tales of the journey, tales with the hobbit. Thorin would sometimes ask about Bilbo too when he noticed that one of the company had received a letter, he had found many things in Bilbo's life were back to normal for the hobbit, he had prize winning tomatoes, quarrels with some cousins here and there, he informed them that his acorn tree was big and strong leaving acorns everywhere annoying him to no end though they were effective for slingshots for little faunts who wanted to cause trouble especially for his adopted cousin, which he would call his nephew more often than not. 

The company often sent him gifts, odd things like children’s clothes, toys, silks and cloths from Erebor’s finest stock. He was afraid to ask what these were for, when he did find his courage to ask he was relieved to know it was for a cousin or two who was excited about the tales of Erebor or for a new baby coming into the family. 

Yes he was relieved to find it wasn’t Bilbo’s own child. There had been no news of Bilbo marrying or having a family, Bilbo always talked about his content behavior with his bachelor life which he hoped the quest hadn’t changed his thoughts on such things. 

He would ask often about Bilbo, until one day he asked and got a wary look from Balin, “I believe it is time you asked him yourself my king, 20 years is too long for you to have waited.” 

The thought of writing their hobbit scared him. 

He spent many nights wondering what to write, a month went by before he finally sat down to write a letter.

Dear Master Baggins,

Maybe that was too formal? Not formal enough? 

Dear Master Burglar,

Definitely not. He could imagine the scowl upon Bilbo's face and the rolling of his eyes when he read it. Maybe the hobbit would scoff or chuckle at it, as he often did before.

Dear Hero of Erebor,

He wasn’t inviting him to an award ceremony, that wasn’t proper in the slightest. So Thorin sat a while longer, then poured a glass of tea, and scowled at the paper as if it would put down all the right words for him. 

Thorin sighed and shrugged off his coat, he would be simple about this letter, if Bilbo decided to write him back Thorin would possibly be bold enough to ask for Bilbo to visit, to see Erebor in all its glory, but it as Balin said, twenty years is a long time. 

Dear Bilbo Baggins, 

It was friendly, maybe Bilbo would see it as something calm and inviting, it held no anger, maybe it would show Bilbo there was a little bit of that friendliness in him after all. That he wasn’t as bad as Bilbo thought him to be, that he wasn’t dragon sick, he would see that he’d changed. 

Maybe, just maybe.

A whole two months passed and no letter returned. But neither had any of the others letters been returned, their ravens on the other hand had returned. This made the company worried.

“Perhaps something has happened?”

“Maybe he is sick?”

“Relax he is probably busy,” 

“Yes, we have sent him a handful of letters,”

“He does have a boy now, maybe the boy is sick?”

“Or worse!”

The company threw ideas around at the dinner table, while Thorin kept his ideas to himself, maybe the hobbit didn’t write because of Thorin. Maybe he was mad with the Company for letting him write. He asked Bilbo about his life, including questions from information he’d gathered from the company, maybe Bilbo thought it was an invasion of privacy and was upset? Dark thoughts brewed in his mind as they lay in wait. 

Another week went by and nothing from their burglar. Some of the Company were planning to head to the Shire for answers but their plans were quickly halted when word from the Shire reaches them. But the not news they were prepared to hear.

—————————————————————————————

Thorin was in the throne room listening to the monthly disputes between various dwarfs about plagiarism, family disputes, workers issues, all sorts of odd issues that the king could easily end where other stubborn dwarfs rather argue to the death or fight it out. 

This was deemed more civilized by many Kings before him, Thorin could remember when his grandfather had to attend these. 

He was listening to two dwarfs argue about who had copied whose stitchings on their dresses, when Gimli, son of Glóin, rushed in. 

“Your Majesty! I bring urgent news from the gates, pardon the interruption!” He stopped to take a deep breath. He gave the two dams who were in a heated debate a polite nod but waited for the King to let him continue. Thorin sat straighter in his chair and nodded, “Continue,” he said his body tense. 

“Of course, thank you my king. I have two Hobbits awaiting me, well one hobbit and something else, I’m not sure. I could recognize one by their large feet, I’m not sure what the other is honestly, but they said they were from the Shire, seeking asylum.” He spoke. 

“Asylum?” Thorin asked looking at Balin, “The meeting will have to continue another day, bring them here,” he dismissed the room and Gimli rushed out. 

“Could it be Bilbo?” Throin asked, “I do not know,” Balin answered truthfully, Dwalin who had heard Gimilis news hurried to inform other members of the company. 

As quickly as they could the Company filled the room anxiously awaiting the Hobbits. When Gimli entered, talking on and on out of nervousness the company stiffened. 

It wasn’t Bilbo at all. 

Two hobbits followed by a man and the elf Legolas, who smiled fondly at Gimli’s rambling, had entered the room. One hobbit was quite small, smaller than most dwarves children, he had sky blue eyes and dark brown curls, the other was a lass with black corkscrew curls for hair just to her shoulders, green eyes with a cute button nose that looked much like Bilbo’s own, freckles, and impressive sideburns, her feet were bare with a light dusting of hair but they were smaller than most Hobbits. 

She had a strong posture and held a stern scowl, with her chin held high she handed the smaller Hobbit to the man and made her way to Thorin. 

He recognized the patterns of her corset were dwarfish, she wore plain gray trousers, a white blouse, and blue corset. She was young, 15 or so but the way she held herself showed that her mind was much older. 

“My name is Karin Baggins, from the Shire, I come with my cousin Frodo Baggins in search of asylum and aid from the mighty dwarves of Erebor.” She bowed before Thorin.

The room fell silent. 

Fíli and Kíli stood beside him with puzzled looks, “Karin?” One of them whispered, “Baggins?” The other added.


	2. Bilbo’s Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo receives a letter from Thorin Oakenshield of all people, and realizes he’s been a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second one? Already? Of course, I can’t get this out of my head! I have to strike while the iron is hot people. 
> 
> I was eager to post and move on to the next so THERE IS MOST LIKELY A LOT OF TYPOS. I just wanna keep pumping this bad boys out and serve them nice n hot bc I will forget!

The sun was high in the Shire, Bilbo kneeled in his garden planting some forget-me-nots under his window. He pulled some weeds, weeds he should leave for his daughter in case she decided to put an acorn through another poor sods window.

He shook his head at the thought, she reminded him of Fíli and Kíli the older she got, now with little Frodo joining their family he hoped she would strive to be a better example for the young one. She had for the most part, taking him to the markets, off to fish occasionally, to run around in the forest in search of elves while playing with wooden swords. She was good to him, she was a proud big sister. 

Bilbo wished his acorn tree produced a few more faunts to keep her company in her earlier days but the tree only made one sweet little girl. He would accept his blessing from Yavanna and raise her with all the love a parent could muster. He supposed he was much like his parents when it came to fertility, and she would be raised as an only child. But once more the universe had other plans for Bilbo and though it broke his heart to hear the news of Drogo and Prim, he took Frodo in without a second thought. 

Bilbo rose from his garden brushing off his knees before heading towards his acorn tree with a fond smile. He began collecting the new batch of falling acorns and put them in a bag for the kids to play with later. Before he went inside he heard a raven squawk behind him, he turned and smiled at the raven who perched on his mailbox. “Hello there, you’re a new face,” he said with a raised eyebrow then approached, “You're not Bofur raven, or Ori’s,” he muttered. He grabbed the letter from the raven and in return gave it some seeds to nibble on. When he began to open the letter and froze upon seeing the handwriting his heart began to hammer in his chest, he looked over the elegant handwriting and instantly recognized it. 

Thorin Oakenshield

Oh dear, he had written to him? It had been twenty years? Why now? Was he sick? Was someone hurt? He was about to pull the letter out with shaky fingers when he heard his daughter, “Afternoon father!” She said with a grin, she wore a yellow floral skirt with a white blouse and light green corset. “Shall we fix dinner? They finally had those mushrooms you were going on about, Frodo is practically drooling over them.” She chuckled looking down at Frodo who blushed with a soft smile. 

“O-oh yes! Of course, let’s get these inside, fix you two some dinner.” He smiled opening the gate for the two who had their hands full. “Another raven? Didn’t you receive one not two days ago?” Karin asked, Bilbo nodded with a gentle smile, “Ah yes, I did. Have yet to read it,” She frowned, “I do hope everything is alright,” she commented. 

Bilbo nodded and they busied themselves with making dinner, once dinner was served and their stomachs full. Bilbo took a cup of tea and sat before the fireplace staring at the letter. 

It had been twenty years since he left the mountain, since he’d spoken to Thorin. He had asked about him of course, most times he didn’t have too, the dwarves would inform him of Thorin's duties and accomplishments all on their own accord. 

It warmed his heart to hear how well things were for him, Thorin was home, safe, and alive. He was doing great things and living the life he was meant to have. It tore Bilbo in two to leave Thorin and his friends. 

Friends that easily became family throughout the journey. 

Bilbo left because he had felt ashamed, he had stolen from his friend in the hopes to save him from a terrible sickness, he gave the Arkenstone to one of Thorin’s most despised enemies, he had betrayed Thorin’s trust greatly, it nearly cost him his life. 

Then there was the battle, Throin, Dwalin, Fíli and Kíli made their way up to Raven Hill where Azog was waiting for them. Bilbo appeared right after the four killed hundreds of Goblins, he was glad to see they were still together, for it was a trap. Bilbo wasted no time telling them as much, “We must stick together and defeat Azog, there are more coming.” Thorin announced. 

They all battled on the ice upon Ravenhill, killing orcs left and right, Tauriel and Kíli fought Blog while Dwalin and Fíli attacked the other orcs, Legolas was soon to join them, Thorin and Bilbo stood side by side against Azog. 

Thorin and the others were wounded badly, Blog landed nearly fatal blows to Kíli and Tauriel, then proceeded to knock Fíli out cold and threw him across the ice. Legolas stepped in before Blog could finish the three, Thorin was distracted by this, fear of losing his kin, his nephews defeat nearly cost him his life, as Azog took his chance to stab Thorin in the lower stomach. 

Enraged Bilbo had jumped on Azog and stabbed him in the back and tight through his chest. Azog screamed in agony and stumbled back towards an unseen cliff before losing his balance and falling to his death. Bilbo remembered rushing to Thorin, he remembered crying like a child, begging Thorin to stay awake, to stay alive. 

Most importantly he remembered Thorin’s words.

“Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books, and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place.” 

Thorin had said to him, softly, in what seemed to be his dying moments. Then the eagles came, they swooped in, dropping Beorn below, while picking up the king and his nephews. Legolas aided Tauriel and the four made their way down from Ravenhill towards the end of the battle. 

Two days after the battle, the chances of the line of Durin surviving was slim, Bilbo sat by their bedside weeping until he was dry of tears. He couldn’t stand to watch them die, so he made his leave, kissing Thorin’s pale cheek and the foreheads of the two nephews before he bid his farewells and traveled with Gandalf back home. 

His heart ached, he was sure if Thorin woke he would be hurt, he would be upset and angry with Bilbo. For he had given him all the trust a dwarf could only to have it cast aside over a stone, out of everyone in the company, Thorin trusted Bilbo not to steal from him, and Bilbo only betrayed him. 

So he went home, and after finding most of his stuff being carried through The Shire, he was distracted from his heartache and was in a rush to have his belongings returned. 

After he proved it was indeed him, Bilbo Baggins, and that he was very much alive. Bilbo spent the next few weeks returning everything back to how it was, he put his smial back together and restocked his pantry. He was very happy to see Hamfast kept up with his garden while he was away and Bilbo gave him a good handful of gold for his hard work which Hamfast did his best to refuse saying it was far too much for any hobbit. Bilbo left it for him anyways. Then there was the matter of his properties collecting rent, doing paperwork and such. Bilbo was able to distract himself from his adventure for the time being until he had his life back in order. 

When he was more settled the hobbits of The Shire wasted no time drilling into his business;

“Where were you?” 

“What were you thinking?” 

“You have lost weight!” 

“Far too skinny for any Hobbit! ”

“Did it have something to do with Gandalf? That old wizard?” 

“Completely unrespectable for a Baggins!” 

“What would your father think?” 

And so on, they were annoying and nosy. But after sometime the younger ones began to crowd around Bilbo instead in search of tales of his grand adventure. After a few stories here and there at a few parties, crowds of children would gather around his feet to hear the great tale of Bilbo Baggins. 

Some parents would laugh at Bilbo’s stories claiming it was all made up, or taken from some book. It took the reading of his contract, a map, and Smaug’s claw to prove that he indeed traveled halfway across Middle Earth to face a fire breathing dragon. 

He would always have a hard time with retelling the ending of his tale, never knowing quiet how to tell these bright eyed faunts of the darkness that lay beyond the Shire. 

A year passed in the Shire when the quiet began to haunt him. He started writing his dwarven friends telling them about how things were in the Shire, that it was good to be home. He spoke of the gossip of his return and asked about their lives. 

Balin was the first to return his letter, followed by Bofur, Ori, and Bombur. Hearing the good news from Erebor eased the ache in his heart, he missed their constant noise. The laughter, singing, burping, stomping around, he missed their everything if he was honest. He felt the quiet when the dwarves left his humble home to go restore their lost home, and again when he returned home after running out his door after them. 

The quiet never bothered him before, before the dwarves, but now? He couldn’t stand it. It almost made him want to run out his door once more and go wherever his feet led him. That night he pulled out his acorn. 

He smiled down at it, Bilbo could feel the life that it held. It was faint, but he still felt it in his heart that it would carry the life he was hoping for. He remembered when he showed it to Thorin, he could remember how Thorin looked so much like himself in that moment, he smiled at Bilbo, one hand cupped Bilbo’s, the other laid on top of the acorn. He felt the life suddenly flow through it, he gasped and looked at their hands. 

“Do you feel that?” He had asked nervously, surely he wasn’t the only one. He knew dwarves and many other races did not bear children the way Hobbits did but he had to ask. Thorin looked confused and nodded, he looked dazed, like he was coming out of a fog. “I do, but what is it?” Thorin asked quietly, “Life and love,” he whispered in return.

Thorin looked up at Bilbo, “Love?” He asked. Bilbo could only nod, oh how he wanted to kiss the dwarf. Thorin must have thought the same, and he leaned in capturing Bilbo’s lips, the acorn practically buzzed in their grip with energy. 

They kissed until they were out of breath, their hearts racing, as Thorin leaned in for yet another kiss a cough drew their attention. Suddenly Thorin's expression changed drastically upon seeing Dwalin and the madness returned. Bilbo clutched the acorn and held it to his chest as Thorin was whisked away to speak with Dwalin and the other dwarves. 

Bilbo knew the acorn held life, and maybe it was selfish to plant it now that he returned. If it did produce a child like he had hoped, or children for that matter, he would have to tell Thorin. 

But how would Thorin react? Would he be upset? Would he demand the child be raised in Erebor? Would he believe Bilbo unfit to care for their child? Would he think Bilbo was doing it for personal gain and ‘forgive’ him just so he can have a relationship with his kin? Thorin wouldn’t have to know, what he didn’t know didn’t hurt him. 

“Plant your trees, watch them grow.”

With that thought he planted the acorn in a small pot for the time being before he would transfer it to the ground. He was sure Thorin wouldn’t be upset, but he was a dramatic sort. Bilbo had no intentions of holding Thorin's children over him for any reason, he would want Thorin to forgive him on his own terms, if he forgave him at all. Bilbo at the moment just wanted to add a new adventure to his book, like his mother had; 

“Parenting has always been one of my favorite adventures, my boy,” She often told him. 

Bilbo also wanted to have some part of Thorin still with him, he knew Thorin was his One, otherwise the seed wouldn’t have possessed life, but that didn’t mean what he did was worth forgiving. 

Over time the acorn tree sprouted and grew enough to be replanted to a large area, over a few more years it began producing acorns.

One of these said acorns began to get much larger than the rest. So Bilbo began preparing, he wrote to Bofur, he didn’t say he was having a faunt of his own but requested perhaps that he could send some toys with his next letter for some of the children in the Shire who were very interested in toys of Dwarven make. 

Especially Bofurs, since Bilbo spoke so highly of his close friends skills. Then he wrote to Ori for some child size blankets for a cousin who was having a baby, that out of all the dwarves he spoke of, Ori was one that caught her interest because of his wonderful skills. 

Bilbo knew it was wrong to lie to his friends, but he couldn’t have Thorin catch any wind of this. He wanted his baby to have crafts from family friends, by dwarfs who made things with love and care. He wanted the best for his child. 

By the time most of the gifts had arrived, the acorn had gotten much larger, he had set up a basket to catch the acorn for when it fell and continued to make a nursery. He brought out his old crib and set up the room with the gifts of his fellow dwarfs. Bilbo told many of his family he was expecting a child soon and then had to explain to why he was doing it alone in the lightest most indirect way possible. 

They soon stopped asking and began offering their advice, which Bilbo was more than thankful for. Hamfast was a lot of help, he came from a large family and helped with many babe sisters and brothers growing up. One late afternoon when Bilbo was tending to his garden with the cool summer breeze blowing he heard a quiet thump behind him. His nose twitched and for a moment he didn’t process the noise, he worked for a good moment before he sat up quickly and gasped. He quickly whipped his hands then ran inside to fetch Ori’s blanket before he rushed to the basket where sure enough a large acorn laid. 

There was a long crack down the middle and Bilbo could spot a sliver of skin, with shaking hands he picked up the acorn and pulled it open easy enough, he picked up his faunt nervously. “Oh dear, you’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

The small faunt had the smallest amount of black hair upon it’s head, emerald green eyes, with the cutest button nose, it had a light dusting of freckles upon them, smaller than average hobbit feet with a light black hair upon them, and with a quick peek it was a girl. “My dearest, what to name you now child.” She looked at him with wide eyes, she was soft and damp. Bilbo felt slightly worried when she didn’t cry immediately like most Hobbit children. Bilbo dried her with a towel and wrapped her in Ori’s blanket made of the softest thread Erebor could offer.

Bilbo decided to keep the acorn shell and put it on a shelf in the girls room as he thought of a name. 

He put on a cloth diaper, then a soft gown, he fed her milk, which she ate like the hobbit she was. Bilbo fed her with ease, his whole body pumping with excitement and pride. He thought long and hard about the name and had decided long before she sprouted that he’d choose when he laid eyes upon the child and now here she was. 

He tried looking for dwarven features on the babe, he searched for Thorin and found that she had his high cheekbones, strong jaw, she held his confidence in a way Bilbo never thought a baby could, just simply in her eyes, the way they looked over him, around the home, taking every little thing in. 

“Karin, Karin Baggins. Though I am not ready to tell your father of you my girl, I will honor him. Seeing as you are now a part of the Line of Durin.” He said softly and she eagerly sucked down her milk. “Baggins of course because you are definitely a Hobbit, when you do something worth a new last name such as Oakenshield, then we will see my love.” He said softly. 

Bilbo wasted no time showing off Karin to his family, to Hamfast, and almost anyone who would stand still long enough. He was proud, so proud of his babe. Over the next year Bilbo was able to coax some outfit designs out of Dori for the little one, and some fabric to have it made, for babies grew too fast for measurements to be sent and outfits returned. 

Ori was also kind enough to send some books of dwarven history and customs along the way. Bilbo wasn’t going to deprive his daughter of her ancestry. He could only hope that she wouldn’t be upset when she realized who she was— a princess of Erebor.

As she grew Bilbo realized no other acorns grew enough to ensure that another babe was on its way. It broke his heart that she would not have siblings, and when she began to realize who her father was and what she was Bilbo promised her to take her to Erebor when she came of age, if she wanted to of course. Then Frodo came to stay with them, after his parents' passings, Karin was content with helping her father with Frodo, and happy to have some form of sibling in the house now. 

Now Bilbo sat staring at a letter from an old friend, lover? From the father of his child. 

Dear Bilbo Baggins,

—or Boggins as Kíli would say. 

Erebor is well, the kingdom is thriving like it had once before. Dale is strong again, the markets over flown with precious merchandise of the highest quality. Bard makes a wonderful King, he is thinking of expanding Dale. The population is steadily growing, full of dwarves and men alike. 

You would like these markets I’m sure. Knowing you I like to believe you’d be pushing your way through collecting various things for a proper Hobbit feast. Then kicking Bombur out of his kitchen to make it. I have heard many good things about your life within the Shire, about your newly acquired nephew.

I am sorry to hear of his parents, your cousins if I am not mistaken. It hurts me to hear of your troubles, raising a child is no simple task especially for a single parent, I hope you have the support of your family. If not, you may always rely on your company.

I myself would be more than happy to help you in your time of need. You are greatly missed within Erebor, I miss your counsel. You are always full of reason, Bilbo. 

A mind like yours is hard to come by. 

If you find yourself in search of another adventure, the gates of Erebor are always willing to allow in an old friend. 

Yours, 

Thorin Oakenshield

Oh dear— oh dear! 

Had he been a fool? Had he been so overcome with shame for his deeds and heartache that he overreacted? That he threw out all reason and acted irrationally?

He quickly rushed to his desk and pulled out 20 years worth of letters from his friends. He quickly lit a lantern and read from the beginning to now. 

“They are awake now. Thorin, well we thought Throin might never wake. Lost to eternal slumber, but he woke earlier today after Oín dressed his wounds again. He asked for you, we all miss you. We wished you had stayed longer,” 

“Uncle had been running himself into the ground lately, I believe he is lonely. Though he won’t admit it, he is missing his old friend.”

“Thorin asks about you y'know? Always checking to see how life is in the Shire.” 

“I believe you should write to him, I’m sure you will be surprised at what you might find lad.” 

A steady stream of tears fell down his face as he read several more like those. How could he be such a fool not to see these signs? ‘always full of reason?’ Bilbo wiped his tears away and shook his head. If he had thought such horrible foolish things, then what had Thorin thought up? Twenty years was quite a long time to come up with a reason as to why the Hobbit left the first chance he got. 

“Father?” Karin askes from behind him, “Is everything alright?” Bilbo nodded, “Yes, yes I just-” he let out a sigh and soft chuckle. “My dear, I must confess something to you.” He admitted. “Da?” she took a sear.

“I told you long ago, that if you ever wanted to write Thorin you may after you came of age at least? That if you wanted to meet him I would swallow my pride and tell him we were coming?” She nodded, “I was a fool to make you wait so long, I was so overwhelmed with grief, shame, heartache, I never once thought he forgave me or could ever look at me the way he used to.” 

Karin looked at her father giving him a nod, Bilbo never ever lied to her about where she came from. Bilbo raised her just how his parents had with him, with love and honesty. Whenever she had a question all she needed to do was ask, she read the books of her people, she heard tales of the mountain and of Thorin. 

She was still young and not yet old enough to be angry about wasted time, for she saw her father hurting, he was working through his own issues and coming to terms with his emotions. She may still be young but she was smart enough to know love was never easy. 

“This whole time my friends were trying to tell me to come home, and I was blind to these messages even though they were right before me. I think it’s time for our own adventure, and the three of us go to Erebor.” Karin gasped, “Erebor! Oh da! An adventure!” She squealed and hugged her father. “When do we leave?” She asked, “Leave where?” Frodo asked shuffling in, “To The Lonely Mountain!” Frodo though he was only 13 years of age and lived with Bilbo for nearly a year, he knew plenty about The Lonely Mountain as did many in the Shire who sat long enough to hear Bilbo’s tales.

The small boy didn’t contain his excitement as he leapt into Bilbo’s arms. “Are we really Uncle?” Bilbo smiled as more tears streamed down his face. “Yes, my dear Frodo, we are.” Frodo squealed and jumped from Bilbo’s lap. “Where are you going my boy?” Bilbo asked, “To grab my pack!” He exclaimed and went to run off. Bilbo scooped him back up, “We wouldn’t want to be unexpected,” Bilbo said with a soft chuckle, “Weren’t the Dwarfs unexpected?” Karin asked with a laugh. 

“Yes, indeed they were. But I am a Bagg-“ 

“A Baggins of Bag End,” the two faunts finished with a flat tone. Bilbo gawked at them, “Why you two—“ he sneered playfully, “Run Frodo!” Karin squealed, and the two dashed off. Bilbo chases them around a moment before catching them on the bed and tickling them. “Fight back Frodo!” They soon turned the tables and jumped Bilbo tickling him until the three were all a big pile of giggling Hobbits. 

“I will write back tomorrow.” He promised and the three soon drifted off to sleep in Bilbo’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I probably missed a lot of typos, oops. 
> 
> Lmk if you catch one; I love your input, sometimes our minds look over mistakes because we know what it’s supposed to say. But others don’t, so please, don’t be shy. 
> 
> And thank you! For reading another chapter, I enjoy this story. I enjoy you guys too ;)


	3. A Summers Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think a night raid by orcs is a joke?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is here! I’m am doing my best to complete this fic in record time for everyone who has been reading so far.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and support! 
> 
> And as ALWAYS— please tell me if you catch something that doesn’t make sense or if there is a typo. A lot of times I feel my writing is fast paced and quick to the point which is most likely due to my personality and years of Rping. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

It was a warm summer's night, weeks after Thorin’s letter, Bilbo took time to write all his friends back and inform them of their intentions to travel to the mountain. He wrote before they decided to make their way towards the mountain the next day, that morning after second breakfast he would send his letters off, the Ravens would reach Erebor before them giving the dwarves plenty of notice— more than he had that’s for sure. 

Bilbo had tucked young Frodo in for the night and checked on Karin again, ensuring she was well packed and asleep, they would have a long day tomorrow. 

Though Bilbo wanted the faunts to get good rest before their adventures he found he couldn’t do the same, he was nervous and excited all at once. He tried to make tea for his nerves but found he could not settle, maybe if he read a book? Yes that should be fine. It would calm him enough and get his mind off of Thorin. He was reaching for one of his favorite books that he never minded nodding off to when he found he couldn’t rest, when he heard a scream. 

Bilbo froze, unsure if he had properly heard it, then there was another. He quickly put out his fire and looked out the window. His hair stood on end, unease settled in his bones as he searched for the source, a glow from behind him caught his attention in the dark Hobbit hole, his breath caught as he turned slowly to see Sting on its perch glowing bright, “Orcs!” He cursed. He grabbed Sting, quickly dressed and woke the children, “Dress quickly, grab your packs and hide.” 

They did as they were told and hid in his cellar. “Don’t come out until you hear the code word, here,” Bilbo gave her a kitchen knife, and Frodo his slingshot, “Keep each other safe,” he gave them a soft kiss to their foreheads and shut the door and latch. 

Bilbo made his way out into the Shire shipping on his ring then making his way off to help defend his home. 

Many people believed Hobbits to be simply simple folk. Folk that only dabbled in the simple pleasures of life like food, drink, and good cheer which was true. Unfortunately many underestimated them in the process, many hobbits didn’t outright go looking for trouble but if it had found them they could hold their own. 

Many hobbits were taking up arms, using the simple farm tools to fight back, swinging with all the might a Hobbit could summon, The Thain was quick to send word to the Men for their help while Shire folk did their best to defend their homes, but the orcs were fast to start fires in now raided homes. 

Bilbo took off his ring, then stabbed an Orc. “Grab their weapons!” He shouted to others. The small guard of protection the Hobbits did have were marching their way in, “The men are on their way!” One shouted, Bilbo saw Hamfast knock a orc down and stab it will a pitchforks “Hamfast! Where is Sam?” Hamfast looked over, “I have to hide him!” Hamfast gestured to his house. “I have a cellar!” Bilbo suggested.

Quickly he hid Sam away with Frodo and Karin, “Da! I can help!” Karin pleaded, “Help keep them safe love,” Bilbo tucked Sam away and then he continued to help fend off the orcs. 

How had so many get into the Shire?

How had they gotten past the men? 

His questions can to a stop when heard a growl “Warg!” Bilbo shivered wiping sweat off his brow, he hated those things, quickly he put on the ring, if he was able he would try and get the jump on it. Hopefully it wouldn’t smell him. 

When we was close enough he saw the Orc that was perched on top of it looked over the Shire with hungry eyes. “Bring me the Haffling! I want him alive!” Bilbo tried to see who he spoke off but saw no one that caught his eye, “I will finish what my blood started!” He told the Orc that rode beside him on another warg, “The men will be here soon!” The smaller Orc growled, “I will have the line of Durin slain, I need the haffling, find him faster!” 

His heart skipped a beat upon hearing this, “Oh no,” he whispered, they’re here for him of course. He quickly made his way to the Thain, but bumped into two young faunts that were crying behind a tree, he took off his ring quickly, “Merry? Pippin? My boys where are your parents?” He asked nervously. 

They pointed to the burning smials, his heart broke upon seeing them, “Come with cousin Bilbo,” he put his sword away then picked them up and running back to his home. 

“Hamfast! You and Bell! Get in my Cellar! I know who they’re after, you can find refuge further underground until the men come,” Hamfast rushed a pregnant Bell into Bag End. “I need to take Karin and Frodo to Rivendell. They’re after me, and if they find out she’s- they’ll-“ Hamfast nodded, “Go! Get out of here Bilbo, I’ll watch Merry and Pippin I promise!” Bilbo grabbed his pack and the children and they snuck out of. 

They were far from the Shire when Bilbo was confronted with a small pack of Orcs. Bilbo fought them off easily enough and grabbed two saddled ponies from the farm they were stopped by. “Karin, Frodo, I will lead them away, go to Rivendell. Here,” he handed them a map. “I will keep the Orcs off your arse, tell your father we need help. If I can I will try to meet you at Rivendell, be brave, have courage, keep each other safe.” Bilbo hooped on his own pony and sneezed, “Of course,” he then noticed his sword grew bright again. “Run! Go Karin! Go!” 

Karin, though she had only a few riding lessons from an aunt and uncle who owned more animals than vegetables than most Hobbits, gave her horse a swift kick and it was off as fast as she could make it, she dare not look back, “Hold on Frodo!”

They followed the map best they could, making camp like they had been taught on their few trips to Bree and back over their young years. Bilbo didn’t want them to be helpless or inexperienced just in case they were roped into an unexpected journey of their own by some meddling wizard. 

They slept in any nook or cranny they could fit with their small figures and left at dawn each morning, until finally they reached Rivendell. 

The horse- that Frodo named Mindy, walked slowly up into a circle that looked very familiar from the stories Bilbo had told them. They were greeted by armed Elves much like Bilbo and the dwarfs were, except the horses. 

A man with dark brown hair stepped forward looking at them confused and uncertain as to who they were, seeing the elves was such a relief to Karin that when the tension left her body she simply fell asleep, sliding off of her pony onto the stone with a thud, she could faintly heard Frodo screaming her name as she slipped into a blissful sleep. 

When she awoke she was in a bright room dressed in a white gown, Frodo was in his own white sleeping gown curled into her side. She looked around and jumped at the sight of a man in gray robes in a chair at the end of the long bed smoking a pipe. 

“No need to fret dear, I mean you no harm.” 

Karin looked him over suspiciously, “Wizard,” she said simply. “Wizards are folk that meddle in business which isn’t theirs.” She thought aloud, he chuckled, “Then you know who I am?” He was amused by this, maybe slightly offended as well. “Gandalf I believe?” She asked looking down at Frodo who was still asleep, he looked clean and at peace. “Yes, and you would be Karin if I remember, such an odd name for a hobbit. Ka-rin.” He mumbled around his pipe.

“Where is Lord Elrond?” She questioned, slipping out from Frodo’s hold. “Is my da here? Is Bilbo here yet?” She asked, remembering his father's words. “Da? Your father Bilbo Baggins?” She looked him over and nodded, “I would hope you would know where your father is. I had no idea that Bilbo had children.” She scoffed, “He didn’t want you too, Wizards meddle.” She said as if it was the most simple thought in the world. 

Gandalf looked upset, “Why I did not know he took a wife,” she looked away from him. Her posture reminded the old wizard of someone he once knew quite well. “He has no wife, nor husband, he simply planted his acorn tree. I need to speak with Lord Elrond.” She insisted. 

Gandalf stood and gave her a nod, “Then I suggest you dress young Baggins, I will take you to him.” After a long stare he left, she knew he was trying to figure him out, and she didn’t like it. Not in the slightest. 

She dressed in clothes of elvish make that surprisingly fit her and made her way to where she saw Gandalf leave. “Gandalf,” she said slowly, he turned to look at her. “Let us meet Lord Elrond and find out why you’re here.” He then led the way. 

Lord Elrond, was indeed the elf she saw come out when they arrived. He was elegant and stood tall and strong, he looked like everything Bilbo had described him too look like. 

“Just like the stories,” she whispered and couldn’t help but stare at the elf. Elrond looked at the child with an amused smile, “Stories?” He questioned. She blushed, “Uh yes, where are my manners? I and Karin Baggins of the Shire at your service. Lord Elrond I have heard many grand details of your home, of you. By my father of course, Bilbo Baggins.” She I formed him, “Well my lady, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I ask where your father is?”

“I was hoping he would be here,” she said softly. “The Shire was attacked, Orcs snuck past men and raided the Shire, setting homes ablaze, killing folk, father said they were after him. We were heading to Rivendell to seek refuge when a pack followed us and we were separated, he said to go without him- that he would meet us here as soon as he could, if he could.” She explained, “Why would they be after Bilbo?” Gandalf asked, “Father said that they wanted to finish what their blood had started, what Azog started, they wanted to end the line of Durin. They believe Bilbo will give them that access and if he’s not here he’s-“ she stopped herself as tears blurred her vision, she finally realized the depth of their situation. 

The danger they were in. “And that would mean me.” She whispered. “You?” Lord Elrond questioned, She nodded, “For I am both a hobbit and a dwarf, the daughter of Thorin, King Under the Mountain.” She stood a little straighter, “How-“ Elrond began to ask; “A seedling is what makes a Hobbit, a seed that grows from true love.” Gandalf reminded him, “Of course, but with a dwarf?” He asked. “I suppose so,” he hummed thoughtfully. 

“We need to find my Da, and I need to go to Erebor.” She insisted. “Of course we will send scouts out in search of him, he might be near. We will send some to the Shire as well, to aid both Men and Hobbits in their efforts.” Lord Elrond informed her, “And Erebor?” She asked, “We shall give your father some time to make an appearance before we send you off. You may have made it here in one piece but you will need a little more help with your travels to the Mountain. I will see that you have a guide,” he informed her. 

“Thank you, Lord Elrond! Thank you,” she couldn’t help but hug him, even if it was just his leg. A small Frodo appeared, running over to join his cousin in the hug still in his sleeping gown, “Thank you,” he added. Elrond smiled softly at the two, it hurt him to see two so young go through an orc raid.

They waited two more days for Bilbo before Lord Elrond suggested they ride out. The children cried at dinner the night before and were coddled by Gandalf and Elrond who understood just how young they were, how afraid they were, they didn’t know where their father was, if he was safe or alive? They knew because they feared too, “Bilbo is a strong Hobbit, he has many friends in his life who I’m sure will waste no time coming to his aid. We will continue to search for him,” Gandalf assured Frodo, rocking him to the sound of elvish harps. 

The next morning Karin was dressed in more appropriate travel clothes, Hobbit clothes. “My lady Baggins, I would like you to meet your guides.” She looked up to see a man with dark brown hair to his shoulders and a blonde elf strapped with a bow. “This is Strider, a ranger from the North and Legolas, a very skilled archer from the Woodland-,” she gasped, “Prince Legolas? Your father is Thranduil!” The Elf looked taken aback at the dwobbit. “Yes, that I am.” He said with a soft smile, “My father told me all about you! Archer? That’s too simple, a mighty prince!” 

She overjoyed to meet the elves to begin with, especially elves from her Bilbo’s adventure. “Can I meet Thranduil too?” She asked, “I promise I won’t say anything rude to him, I am only part dwarf as you know,” she laughed. Legolas chuckled and crouched down to her level, “Thank you for the high praise my lady dwobbit, but I am afraid my father will not be taking visitors on this trip. Perhaps another time, I go to the Mountain quite often now.” She nodded excitedly and Frodo joined in her excitement. 

They had their ponies and horses packed tightly for the road, along with restocked travel packs of their own. They said their farewells and well wishes, maybe some more crying on Frodo’s part, he did grow close to Gandalf in those few days. “Please write with any news Gandalf,” Karin said softly, “Of course my lady, we will do everything we can.” She nodded, “Don’t keep secrets either, from what I have heard it has never worked in your favor,” she muttered, Gandalf chuckled, amused at this. “Off you go dear,”

And so they were off, heading for the Lonely Mountain. “So Strider, are you a prince as well? As Lord Elrond failed to mention Prince Legolas I have reasonable doubt you would be as well,” she asked an hour into their journey, “It would be no secret my lady, please call me Aragorn for it is my true name.” He added, this satisfied her for some time until they set a camp and the faunts couldn’t help but ask questions to their heart’s content. 

They rode as often as they could as fast as they could, until they reached the edge of Mirkwood, “Master Legolas? Bilbo said Beorn lives a ways from Mirkwood, if we can not see Thranduil may we at least see Lord Beorn?” She asked, “The shapeshifter?” Legolas asked, Aragorn chuckled lightly, nervous almost, “I do not believe that the shapeshifter will see us as guests if he is in the form of a bear.”

She looked over towards a cottage in the distance, “Please? I would very much like to meet him, to tell him of Bilbo, they are friends after all,” after a long while of silent debate between the two guides they quickly made their way to Beorn’s home, hopefully he was home and not in his bear form. 

The Dwobbit child hopped off her pony and gave the biggest knocks she could upon the door and waited, the largest creature she had ever laid her eyes on opened the door slowly looking at the ranger and elf, “Wha-“ he began in his deep voice but something— or someone grabbed his attention. 

“Master Beorn, sir?” At his feet stood a small child, “Sir, I believe you knew my father? Bilbo Baggins, from the Shire. He had traveled here before with a company of thirteen dwarves on a quest for the Lonely Mountain, I happen to be his daughter,” she informed very politely.

Beorn stares at her for some time before bending down to take a better look at the small child, “Bilbo Baggins?” He asked, she nodded in her response, “Come in,” he smiled and opened the door allowing the small group to enter his home. 

“Amazing isn’t it Frodo?” She gasped taking in the sheer size of everything, Frodo who was now in Karins arms stared at the home with wide eyes, “Like Uncle Bilbo's stories,” They stared for a long while until Beorn began to serve honey bread and milk, “Come little rabbits, eat. Tell me why you’re here without the other bunny.” He said softly, helping them into their chairs. 

Legolas and Aragorn sat down still unsure of the creature, they were surprised with his gentle hands and fond looks at the children. Karin explained lightly what had happened to the Shire and Bilbo, she explained why they were heading to the mountain. 

Beorn was quick to extend their stay until they were all rested enough to finish the last stretch of their journey. He babied the faunts to no end with sweet treats and gentle word, they were all very hyper on sugar by the time they made their leave, “I wish you luck on your journey, with your quarrels, my home is always open to a friend or family members of the hobbit,” he smiled fondly at the two now perched on their pony when he heard wargs howling in the distant. “You must hurry now, I will buy you time to reach the forest,” he promised, “Just like you did for Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo asked, Beorn nodded. 

Legolas grabbed Karin onto his horse and Frodo was put with Aragorn, “We have to be quick,” The ranger explained, “But Mindy!” Frodo cried, “Mindy will be taken good care of with Beorn my boy, safer too.” Aragorn assured him. 

They bolted off towards the forest as Beorn hurried towards the howls shifting into a bear before their eyes. The forest was much safer in recent days, cleared from most man eating spiders and even easy enough to ride a horse through with no problem. 

The group continued through the forest with ease and reached the other side with daylight to spare, they set up camp where the Lonely Mountain stood proudly in the distance full of unsuspecting dwarves.

“Are you nervous?” Aragorn asked Karin, who stood facing the mountain full of restless thoughts, “What if he doesn’t like me? Because I’m not either a full dwarf nor hobbit? What if he thinks I’m a freak?” She whispered, never tearing her eyes off the silhouette of the mountain. “I have met him before, the King of Erebor, I do not believe he will turn you away,” Legolas commented, “I am sure he will be surprised to find he has kin but it would be a welcomed surprise I’m sure.” Aragorn added. 

Satisfied for the time being she laid down beside Frodo’s bed roll and tried to sleep best she could before the final stretch. 

In days she would reach the Lonely Mountain, in days she’d meet her other father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, thank you for keeping with this series! The support is much appreciated! Feel free to ask questions, comment, point things out! 
> 
> Thank you xoxo!


	4. The Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of her felt the mountain calling for her, it was part of her in some odd way and she wanted nothing more than to step foot inside its halls. She had heard many stories of the Lonely Mountain from Bilbo and the books she received from the company, without their knowledge of course, and the stories never failed to amaze her.

They were getting close now, there was perhaps a day's walk before they reached the Mountain, which they would set out to tomorrow. Knowing that the mountain was just beyond reach left Karin anxious, she spent the last two nights restless watching the mountain imagining everything that was soon to come. 

A part of her felt the mountain calling for her, it was part of her in some odd way and she wanted nothing more than to step foot inside its halls. She had heard many stories of the Lonely Mountain from Bilbo and the books she received from the company, without their knowledge of course, and the stories never failed to amaze her.

Even with all her excitement and anxious thoughts, she was scared too. She doubted the acceptance of her father, she doubted Bilbo’s stories and hopes. 

What if the king saw no kin in her? What if he wanted nothing to do with her? Her heart ached just at the mere thought of being turned away. She wished for a millionth time on this journey for Bilbo, she hoped he was okay wherever he was. Most of all she prayed he was still alive, still fighting, she didn’t want to be orphaned. 

She spent many nights comforting Frodo who was beginning to understand their situation as well, he missed his uncle. He had already lost so much, Bilbo was all they had. 

She lay staring at the stars with Frodo curled up beside her staring at the stars, before Frodo came along, when she was still small enough to be carried on Bilbo's hip, they would lay in the damp grass and stare at the stars together. They would whisper about the stories they held, the constellations, they lay wishing on shooting stars. 

She had wished for Bilbo to be happy, she knew he still loved Thorin and it hurt him being away from him. So she wished he’d find love again with him, she wanted to be a family. 

Now here she lay, alone without Bilbo, only with the comfort of Frodo at her side and wished again. Wished to be a family, Frodo, Karin, Bilbo, and Thorin. A family.

Karin found some peace that night. 

The next morning the group packed up camp and set out for the mountain, she grew more nervous with every step. 

It was warm out, the sine shined upon the land they crossed, she enjoyed the warmth of the sun and the clouds that passed by. As if nothing bad resided under them, as if everything would be fine, she had hope. 

Legolas did his best to distract her, telling her stories of Elves and such things as they went. It was a good distraction for a while, both Karin and Frodo asked questions throughout the stories, Aragorn added his comments too.

For a good while it went on like this, chatting lightly, making jokes about different things as the mountain grew before their eyes with every stride. 

“Yes Frodo, bread that can fill a man's stomach with a small bite—“ Legolas stopped abruptly, it was near luncheon judging by the sun. “Aragorn hush,” he whispered and looked around, “Something is wrong,” he muttered. Aragorn reached for his sword pulling it out slowly. “What is it?” He asked.

“I smell something, I smell-“

At that moment a small group of orcs riding wargs emerged from the tree line, “I recognize that warg! From Beron’s!” Karin pointed at a warg with scars across its face, “They followed us! Run!” Aragorn growled and they bolted off with wargs in their tails, “Keep your head down!” He barked and swung at an org that came too close to the horse. 

Another came up on Aragorn's right and tripped up the horse sending them tumbling off into the dirt. The ranger was quick to get back up and stabbed a warg, Karin gasped and rolled away from a fatal blow of an axe by her head. Legolas embedded an arrow in its head before it could take another swing. “Run Karin!” He ordered. 

She took off as fast as she could and saw a group of men on horses heading for them. “Help!” She screamed for them, a warg caught her flowing cape and dragged her back. She quickly unclasped the cape and got on her feet, she grabbed a rock-throwing it with all her might hitting the orc on top of it. 

The men shot the orc with an arrow and another attacked the warg, they quickly fended off the rest of the pack helping Aragorn and Legolas. Frodo ran into her arms and she held him with all her might, “Don’t look Frodo!” She pleaded and tucked his head into her neck as they chased the orcs off. 

When they were safe again Aragorn ran towards them and kneeled checking them over, “Are you hurt?” He asked, “N-no, scrapes are all.” She whispered, her voice trembling. He laid a gentle hand on her head and sighed with relief, “Lord Bain!” Legolas greeted one of the men, “Thank you,” he said as the young man jumped from his horse.

“Legolas? What on Middle Earth are you doing here?” He asked with a concerned look, “We were guiding these hobbits to Erebor,” he explained, “Hobbits?” The man turned to Aragorn and the two faunts. “Strider,” he greeted and they clasped forearms then embraced. 

Bain looked at the hobbits with a bewildered expression, “Hobbits,” he muttered. Then as if he remembered his manners he added “I am Lord Bain of Dale, son of Bard,” he introduced himself. “King Bard?” Karin asked, Frodo was quiet in her arms. “Yes, son of King Bard, and you?” He asked. “I am Karin Baggins of the Shire, at your service,” she introduced with a polite bow. He nodded, “We will escort you my lady to the gates of Erebor,” Bain announced. 

Striker checked his horse over for fatal injuries before jumping back on with Karin, Frodo still in her arms. “Thank you, Lord Bain,” Legolas said, getting back on his horse, “My pleasure, anything for a Baggins and an old friend.” 

The men escorted the group to the gates as Legolas informed him of their quest, “Orcs in the Shire? Have they been following you?” He asked, “I am not sure if they know our cargo or are simply after us for their amusement,” Legolas answered, “Either way they will be safer in Erebor,” Bain agreed. “They are young aren’t they?” 

Bain looked over the two Hobbits who were now silently holding onto each other for comfort. Legolas nodded sadly, “Too young,” he muttered. “They need a warm bed and food after being on the road this long.” He added. 

With a little bit of daylight left they reached Erebor, “Who goes there?” A guard asked, “I had hoped that I wasn’t gone long enough to be forgotten,” Legolas answered, the dwarf with dark red hair looked down at them, “Open the gates!” He then ordered and disappeared from view. 

When the gates opened enough they said their farewells to the men of Dale and thanked them for their aid. The dwarf from the top of the gates was now standing tall with an axe between his legs and his hands resting on top of it. The elf jumped down from his horse smiling at the dwarf, “Hello Gimli, melmë.” The elf greeted causing the dwarf to blush and Aragorn to chuckle, “And where have you been?” The dwarf scoffed trying to act unbothered by the elf’s endearments, “I have been riding with Aragorn, I come back with Hobbits from the Shire seeking asylum,” he explained ignoring the dwarfs' bluntness. 

The dwarf looked at the Ranger who helped two small hobbits off of his horse, they were dirtied with tear-soaked faces. “Hobbits?” He asked again, “Yes, Hobbits. We were attacked by orcs outside of the forest,” Aragorn answered. “Orcs! Are they alright?” His firm composure loosened, and relaxed when he saw Legolas nod. 

“Greetings Hobbits of the Shire! I am Gimli, son of Glóin!” He announced, “Welcome to the kingdom of Erebor,” Karin looked at him, a dwarf! A real dwarf! She thought, “I am Karin Baggins, of the Shire, at your service. This is my cousin Frodo Baggins.” She bowed her head. Gimli nodded looking at the shaking figure in her arms, “We need to speak to the king, melmë,” Legolas said looking around. Gimli nodded, “At once! I shall find him,” as he turned to leave but Legolas grabbed his arm and bent down to give him a soft kiss, Gimli froze and muttered a few words trying to hide his blush, “Off you go,” Legolas murmured. 

The others chuckled at Gimli's flustered grumbling as he rushed off. Karin smiles softly at him and looked at Legolas, “Bilbo was right, many things have changed.” She said with a laugh, Frodo was even watching now with an amused look in his eye. 

They moved further into the mountain and waited for Gimli’s return, who returned in record time. “He is waiting to see madam hobbit,” he announced then led them to Thorin. 

Thorin, king under the mountain. 

Karin felt her body tense and her stomach turned. She was scared, shaken up by orcs didn’t help her composure either. Guards pushed open two tall doors as they approached and they ended a larger room with several dwarfs standing around looking as nervous as she felt. 

She handed Frodo to Aragorn and dusted off her clothes as best she could, and cleaned her face with her sleeve; she was a mess if she was honest. Bilbo would be fretting over her appearance if he was here. 

She pushed her hair out of her face and flattened down her undoubtedly frayed sideburns and walked into the room. She eyed the many dwarves around her, she then held her chin up a little higher and her shoulders a straighter. 

There he was, the king. He sat up more in his throne as she approached, he was everything Bilbo had said and impossibly more! 

Thorin was dressed in a rich Durin's blue, a long black robe with shining furs and light armor, his hair had elegant braids with gems woven within, his beard was long and dark with silver streaks here and there. He looked more majestic than any king she had ever seen, not that there were a lot. 

She swallowed her nerves down and stood tall before him, and with a little bit of courage, she spoke. “My name is Karin Baggins, from the Shire, I come with my cousin Frodo Baggins in search of asylum and aid from the mighty dwarves of Erebor.” She bowed before Thorin. 

There was a murmur among the dwarfs, mostly from the two beside the throne. 

“Karin Baggins?” The king then spoke, “Why would the Shire seek our aid?” He asked. 

A dark looked flashed upon the lass's face and she stood tall again. “A spawn of Azog the Defiler raided the Shire while we slept, tearing through smials in search of my father, Bilbo Baggins, he seeks revenge, for it was Bilbo who had slain Azog in the battle. There is unreasonable doubt that they also seek revenge against you, King under the mountain, and we believe they will use him against you if they can find him, or if they have found him.” She explained questions among the dwarves rose, loud and frightened of what they had heard.

Her body trembled slightly as she stood once more. 

“Where is Bilbo?” A dwarf butted in, he had a strange hat with its leather tails that turned up, Bofur? She thought, “I- I do not know.” She said sadly, her strength was failing her. 

“My father and I were separated during the raid, he said to go to the mountain. Find my- find King Thorin.” She explained, “He ran one way and I the other with Frodo trying to distract Orcs from our presence. The Wizard Gandalf is in search of him, Lord Elrond gave us Aragorn as our guide to the Lonely mountain and Legolas.” She further explained. 

“Where is your mother?” He then asked, “My mother? I do not have one.” She explained. The dwarves began to ask a jumble of questions.

“I am sorry for your loss, Madam Baggins,” Thorin supplied, she shook her head. “You mistake me, your majesty. I do not have a mother, to begin with. I have two fathers.” She explained, this caused a series of confused glances thrown her way. “Hobbits are not built to carry their young like most, they can grow their faunts within a garden, but only with a seed they plant with their one,” she said with a nervous look around the room. 

“That’s impossible!” One of the dark-haired dwarfs besides Thorin exclaimed, “Is it?” The girl shook her head. “It is not,” 

Behind her, Aragorn and Legolas waited for her to explain who she was, who she was to Thorin, but the Dwobbit was now frozen before him. 

“Who is your father?” The king stood, his hands trembling as he took a step towards her, she looked up at him hoping that he could read it on her face, that she wouldn’t have to say it. 

“Who?” He asked with a harsh whisper. 

Before a word could pass through her lips she fainted, Thorin was quick to catch her before she hit stone. 

———————————————————————

The dwarfs began to panic making their way over to the two, “Get her to the infirmary!” Oín demanded, Thorin picked the small girl up in his arms and studied her dirtied face. The boy in Aragorn's arms, Frodo, cried for his cousin and they followed the company of dwarfs out of the throne room.

Thorin left the dwarrowdams to undress and clean the girl while he checked on the other Hobbit. He was being looked over by Oín who only found some cuts and scrapes, “You were attacked by orcs?” Kíli asked Aragorn who stood by, “Yes we were, they came out from the tree line just before Dale, luckily Bain was quick to aid us.” Thorin entered the room, looking at the small boy who was staring wide-eyed at the dwarf before him. 

“The boy?” He asked Oín, “He is fine, just scared is all.” Thorin nodded, “Are you hungry?” He asked crouching down next to Oín, “No I’m alright your majesty,” He groaned, “Not you the boy,” with a quiet ‘oh’ the dwarf moved out of the way.

The boy looked at him with curious blue eyes, “Are you hungry?” He asked again. Frodo took a moment then nodded at the dwarf, “Would you like to come eat with me?” The king asked, he nodded and lifted his arms to be held. Thorin scooped up the boy, “Uncle can I be carried too?” Kíli asked, doing the same with a smirk, Thorin walked past him with an eye roll. 

“Is Karin going to be okay?” Frodo asked his head tucked into Thorin's chest. “Yes she will be fine, she is tired from the journey and is now in the best of care.” Frodo gave a weak nod and let the king carry him to a dining hall. 

Once they sat down and Thorin gave the child time to eat he began to ask questions, “You are Bilbo’s nephew yes?” He asked, the boy nodded eating another piece of bread. “We were coming to see you before the monsters came,” he added. “We were going to go on an adventure with Uncle Bilbo,” 

The dwarf's heart swelled with joy at the thought, “He received my letter?” He asked, “Yes, he was very happy and he was crying, but happy tears he said. He told us stories about his adventures with you all,” Frodo took a spoonful of stew, “He was crying?” Thorin's heart ached, why hadn’t he written sooner? If he had written sooner Bilbo would have been here too. “He missed you,” Frodo took another bite. 

Thorin smiled at the faunt eating at his table, “I missed him too.” 

They sat in silence while they ate, the hobbit put away more food than most dwarrow could at that age and was soon fast asleep. Thorin sat with him asleep on his chest while he waited at the other hobbit's bedside for her to wake, “Thorin?” A voice called behind him but he didn’t move, “Dís,” he answered. 

“I heard the news from Fíli, is this the hobbits kin?” She asked, walking further into the room. “Aye, Frodo his nephew and Karin his… daughter,” he looked back to the sleeping girl covered in soft furs and blankets, “Daughter?” She stood beside him now looking at the figure, “Hobbits plant seeds for their children,” he supplied, “seeds with their Ones.” His throat tightened. She nodded and looked at the figure, “She doesn’t look much like a Hobbit, beside the hairy feet and pointy ears.” Thorin nodded, pulling the blanket up on Frodo more. 

“Do you think she is yours?” Dís asked, eyeing the dark curls, “I have no right to assume. Bilbo is my One, that I am sure but I am not a Hobbit, I don’t know how it could be.” His heart thundered in his chest. 

“Would he not tell you if it was yours?” Thorin frowned, “I’m sure he had his reasons, we were both fools.” He answered, remembering Frodo’s words at the table.

“I am told they were coming to the Mountain before the Orcs had changed their plans after I wrote him.” Dís looked at her brother now, “After all of this do you wish you wrote sooner?” Her and everyone else had suggested many times to write the hobbit, he was blinded by shame and heartache that he never listened. 

The king only nodded, Dís leaned over Thorin pressing their foreheads together and giving Frodo’s curls a soft kiss. “I shall leave you be. I can take him if you’d like,” as careful as he could he handed Frodo off to his sister.

“Will you stay?” She adjusted the blankets around Frodo who murmured in his sleep.

“I will.” He answered and remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I am doing my best to lookup more about Middle Earth and including the various languages that reside in it. 
> 
> With that said:  
> melmë = 'love' (elvish)
> 
> I am sorry if they're wrong! I am simply using google to find different cites and post with translations for my story. Now, up next! Orcish translations, I know, ew orcs.


	5. Flog The Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ran away from him, into the dark, towards Rivendell. He prayed to Yavanna to keep them safe as he climbed into the ponies saddle, he really didn’t enjoy riding or animals. Orcs emerged from over the hill and spotted him, with a curse Bilbo kicked his horse and rode off into the night hearing the orcs talk in their native language behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!
> 
> This chapter contains descriptions of violence such as death and gore, so basically everything to do with nasty Orcs. Nothing that hasn't been in The Hobbit, or Lord of The Rings. 
> 
> If this makes you uncomfortable read the endnotes for a summary of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you!

They ran away from him, into the dark, towards Rivendell. He watched them go as he prayed to Yavanna to keep them safe he climbed into the ponies saddle, Bilbo really didn’t enjoy riding or animals for that matter. 

Orcs emerged from over the hill and spotted him, with a curse Bilbo kicked his horse and rode off into the night hearing the orcs talk in their native language behind him. 

He had to get to a town, someplace that was protected. He decided to run in the direction to Bree with the orcs—on foot—close behind him. 

After he rode on for a good while Bilbo looked over his shoulder and laughed to himself, the orcs were beginning to fall behind. Bilbo felt hope spark in his chest then turned his attention back to the road only to be run into by a warg, knocking both him and his pony down. 

The air left his lungs in one go, he gasped and tried to get up only to have someone kick him across the dirt. Bilbo gasped for air again and looked at his attacker, the orc who knocked him off of his pony was the same one he had overheard in the Shire. The orc grabbed him by his hair lifting him off the ground, Bilbo hissed at the pain, “Halfling.” He growled, Bilbo winced as his hair was tugged again. “Orc.” He grunted and was thrown back to the ground. 

Bilbo looked up at the orc, with pain throbbing from his side, he was large like his descendants, just as ugly too. “What do you want?” Bilbo snapped, he had to buy himself time, he was good at that. He subtly put his hand over his ring making sure it was still in his vest pocket but didn’t dare to reach for his sword, the hobbit doubted he could get to it in time before an arrow came his way.

“First I wanted your blood, but most of all I want dwarvish blood. The Defiler said you were important to the dwarves,” He growled taking a step towards him. “He was wrong, those dwarves do not care for me! Nor I them, it was simply business. I am not what you are looking for!” He explained edging his way further from the orc. 

The orc laughed, “Stupid Halfling! I was at the battle! I saw myself how you cared for them, especially the leader.” Bilbo shook his head, “You’re wrong!” This upset the orc more, “I saw you defended him! How you killed the pale orc for him,” he growled. 

Bilbo stood slowly, “I assure you, it was to save my own life!” There were many times when he wished Thorin was at his side, many times he wished he had the company too. 

This time was at the top of his list. 

“Is that why you have his child?” The orc growled and lunged for him, grabbing him by the collar. “Lie to me again and it will not end well for you, Mirdautas vras!” He spat in his own tongue. 

How could they know about Karin? He had hardly told anyone but those within the Shire who she was. 

“I have no child of his!” Bilbo received a hard slap for his comment, “I can smell it,” he growled. He threw Bilbo to his companion who held him tightly. The Orc grabbed Bilbo’s glowing blade and tossed it aside, “Tie him up.” 

Bilbo began to protest, his body full of fear and adrenaline, “Shut up!” With that, an orc blew a hard blow to his head and knocked him out cold. They tied him up and threw him in a sack, “We head to the mountain, the dwarves will come for the Halfling.” Tolg ordered jumping back onto his warg, the other orcs cheered at the order and jumped on their wargs as well. 

They were quick to begin their quest for dwarvish blood and to avoid any men who came to clear them from their area, they then disappeared into the night. 

————————————————————————

The Wizard had lived through many battles, he had been around long enough to see kingdoms fall, to see friends turn evil with greed, to see death a thousand times over, but never had he seen something as horrible as the destruction of the Shire. Gandalf loved the Shire, it was a paradise full of simple pleasures in life. Hobbits walked through their lives with a skip in their step, full bellies, warm smiles, everywhere they went they brought good cheer, they were courageous and brave people. 

The wizard had never seen such an unpleasant sight in his life, perhaps it was because he cared deeply for The Shire that it hurt more to see it like this, it hurt to see burnt Hobbit Holes, it hurt to see the dark looks that presented itself on their faces. 

He walked passed Hobbits who didn’t even bother to look at him, not even to wave or ask him why he was here, they simply walked passed. When Gandalf came upon Bag End he found it to be empty of Baggins. “He is gone Mister Gandalf,” a voice commented as he stepped back out of the Hobbit hole. 

“Gone? Where?” He asked seeing that the voice came from Hamfast Gamgee who wore a sling for his arm, “Gone to Rivendell, he said. With Karin and Frodo Baggins.” Hamfast answered. “I have found Karin and Frodo Baggins but Bilbo was not among them, has he not returned?” Hamfast shook his head, “I have not seen him for weeks now! He should have been past Rivendell by now! I hope he is okay,” Gandalf frowned and looked around again. 

“Thank you for your help, Master Gamgee, if you hear from him tell him his kin are safe.” 

Then Gandalf left the Shire, he was in search of clues as to where the Hobbit went. He did his best to think like Bilbo, to retrace his steps. Karin told him before he left where she last saw her father, beside a farm just past the borders towards Bree. If Gandalf was Bilbo, he would try to find protection from the Orcs, while leading them away so the faunts could escape. 

He went in search of the farm, he knocked on many doors asking if someone was missing a pony or two. Farm after farm he stopped to ask until at last, he found some answers, “Why yes I am missing two ponies! They were taken in the night, the night that the Shire was invaded by Orcs! They were from distant family members and they were quite upset!” Gandal scoffed, “I am sorry to hear, thank you for your help Master Hobbit!” he then turned to leave, “Wait! Do you know who took em? Someone has to pay for it!” The Hobbit demanded, Gandalf tossed him a sack of coins and continued on his way looking at the hoof prints that led away from the far towards Bree followed by Orc boots. 

The Wizard walked for miles until the hoof prints stopped, he looked around to see a dead pony laying in the grass some yards away half-eaten by wargs. His stomach twisted uncomfortably, he looked around to a patch of flattened grass and inspected it. There was some dried blood here and there but not enough to say Bilbo had been killed here, he picked up Sting which was cast off into the high grass, “Oh my dear Bilbo,” he whispered, hanging his head. 

There were warg prints leading off into the forest, “They must be heading to the Mountain.” He muttered to himself. “I am coming my dear boy,” Gandalf spoke softly. 

\-------------------------------------------------

It was dark when Bilbo woke, the night sky was clouded and mostly covered by the trees overhead. He was laying in the dirt still tied up in a sack, the hobbit looked around for his captures who were sitting by a fire grumbling about one thing or another while eating rabbits and other odd things. Bilbo rested his head back down and blinked back tears, he couldn’t let this happen to him, to Thorin. His body was sore as he moved around looking at his surroundings, his head was throbbing painfully and his chest was sore, most likely bruised by a orc boot. 

The hobbit knew he needed to get free, free enough to slip on the ring and run until he couldn't anymore. He knew needed to get out of this sack, to begin with. Bilbo’s hands were tied behind his back and his feet were bound tightly, he cast a look around seeing that the wargs sleeping near their foul owners to his luck. 

The hobbit winced as he wiggled around trying to get his hands under his large feet, his heart thundered in his chest and he stopped every so often to listen for the orcs as he tried to quietly move, finally, he was able to get his hands before him. Bilbo curled up trying to untie his feet, his body trembled with fear, the rope was tight, cutting into his skin. He was just starting to get somewhere when an Orc turned his way, “What are you doing Halfling?” The orc growled moving over, “Freezing.” He answered freezing his motions and curling tighter around himself. 

The orc grinned, “Perhaps we can put you over the fire and warm you up,” He then licked his lips, “You’re plump and tasty looking, you can do fine without an arm or two,” Bilbo wiggled further from the Orc. “That wouldn’t do you any good!” He reasoned. 

Why was everything trying to eat him?! 

The orc grabbed the sack, “Don’t tell me what to do!” he snapped baring his teeth. Another Orc overheard then came over grabbing the orc off of him, “Enough!” He growled at the other. They began shoving each other around until he pulled out his sword, cutting off the orcs head which landed near Bilbo’s, at least he was somewhat important to the orcs, enough to not kill him. 

The other orcs were eager to grab the dead orc and rip into him, Bilbo closed his eyes at the sight, it was foul, he curled more into himself and tried calming down. 

Trying to be more subtle than before, he continued to work on his feet now that they were distracted by a new hot meal. Bilbo finally got the bounds on his feet undone when Flog stood up, “Let’s move! I smell men!” the leader ordered stopping the Orcs from digging into their own. 

An orc grabbed him off the ground, strapping him to his warg then they were off again. Bilbo did his best not to throw up as they rode aggressively through the forest. He tried distracting himself again by trying to figure out where they were, how many days had past? Bilbo closed his eyes imagining he was back at the Shire watching Karin and Frodo run around the yard playing with wooden swords or practicing with the slingshots Bofur sent. Bilbo was imagining he was anywhere but here, riding on the back of a warg with Orcs of all creatures. With more pleasant thoughts on his mind, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is taken hostage by the orcs, they know about Karin and explain they want to use Bilbo against the dwarfs. Gandalf goes to the Shire and sees the destruction the Orcs left behind and follows clues to find Bilbo. Bilbo is stuck trying to find out how he is supposed to get out of the Orcs hold to save himself and his family. 
> 
> I am sorry this one is short! But I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for keeping up with this story it means a lot to me!
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> Also, in orcish: Mirdautas vras = "It is a good day to kill"


	6. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin wakes up and properly meets the rest of the company. 
> 
> Bilbo takes his chance and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo! I'm back bb. 
> 
> WARNING: Descriptions of violence about halfway through. SO if you wanna do a skiparoo I will put a summary of the second half at the endnotes! 
> 
> Thank you!

The room was dim and quiet except for the slight buzz of voices outside in the hall. Karin’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at the tall ceiling for a good while before turning her head to the side taking in the other beds in the room, it was an infirmary. There was a soft murmur from a few dwarfs a few beds away, a big burly dwarf sat on the bed as a lass dressed his hand with a clean white cloth which seemed extremely bright against his dirtied skin. He looked like he had just come out of the mines, perhaps he burnt his hand or misplaced a hammer swing. Karin turned her head to the other side seeing a white sheet and a bedside table with a candle on top of it and a cup. 

She was in the Mountain, they finally made it. Karin could feel the buzz of the Mountain in her bones as she thought this, she rubbed her face and began to sit up. She took a minute to just hang her head and let out a sigh of relief. When she lifted her head again she saw Thorin dozing off in a chair at the foot off her bed, she wondered how long he had been there. She looked back at the bedside table and reached for the cup of water that was sitting there drinking it quickly, she felt well-rested for the first time in a long time but she couldn’t deny that she was practically starving. Her once 7 meals a day had been limited to mere 3 in their haste to reach the mountain. 

Karin looked at the king, slouched in the chair, his head resting on his closed fist with strands of hair falling across his face. He looked so much different than when she first saw him. The sight of her father dressed in rich furs, bold colors sitting upon the throne with a scowl was enough to intimidate everyone. Now he sat with a slack face and simpler clothing without gems in his beard or a crown on his person, he looked approachable now. “Your majesty?” She spoke softly, she didn’t think it was smart to jolt a seasoned warrior awake. “Excuse me?” She called again slightly louder than before. Thorin stirred and sat up slowly looking around the room then rubbing his eyes, “Oh you’re awake,” He acknowledged, his voice gravely from sleep. She nodded still nervous, “I’m sorry to wake you, sir. Where is Frodo?” Karin asked. “He is safe with my sister, most likely having breakfast.” 

Oh good, it was morning now. It was impossible to tell with the lack of windows. “May I join him?” The King nodded then stood slowly, “Of course, I will leave you to dress. I will be right on the other side of the curtain,” he gave her a gentle smile and slid the curtain closed stepping out. She saw a basket on the ground near her bed full of her now clean clothes. She tossed the blanket aside, grabbing the clothes from the basket and stripping out of her nightgown. Karin slipped into her yellow skirt and tucked in her white blouse before strapping into her green corset, she looked down at her outfit and ran a hand through her curls, with a steady sigh she stepped out from behind the curtain. “Ready?” The king asked, she gave him a nod and he started to lead the way. She could already smell the breakfast from down the hall and her stomach growled as she breathed it in, she blushed, “Sorry,” Karin pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, “There is nothing to be sorry for, I am quite familiar with the sound.” As if it was planned the king's stomach growled too, she couldn’t help but laugh, “Shall we?” He offered his arm for her and she nodded, taking it with her small hand. 

Once they reached the dining hall she stopped dead in her tracks, the sight was magnificent. There was a long table down the center of the room with chairs on each side, food was piled high on plates of all different sizes, bread rolls towered high, meat served still steaming, sweet treats were everywhere, she had never seen such a feast! All for breakfast too? She had been to many parties for her cousins and aunts, they were all very large affairs but nothing like this.

“Today is the company breakfast,” Thorin explained softly, “We all manage to take a day to gather up and feast together, today's time fit only for breakfast. I apologize if it is overwhelming for you,” The dwobbit shook her head, “It is beautiful,” She assured him. “Karin!” a small voice said from the table before jumping down then running to her. “Frodo!” She gasped and picked him up, embracing him tightly. The cousins hugged each other for a good while, “Why look at you! You have crumbs all over your face,” She reached for her handkerchief but did not find it on her person. “I must have forgotten it at home!” The company laughed, Thorin pulled out one of his own and handed it to her, “Here,” She smiled and wiped at Frodo's face. “Thank you,” 

Thorin led her to a table pulling a chair out for her to sit before pushing it back in for her and taking his own seat. The company watched them closely and Bombur placed a hot plate in front of her. She set Frodo aside in the empty chair beside her, then thanked Bombur. “It is a pleasure to serve a Baggins again, I am Bombur, at your service.” It didn’t take long for the rest of the company to begin their own introductions, “It is a pleasure to meet all of you! I feel like I’ve known you all my life,” she smiled at them, “My father told me many wonderful stories about you all, you’re-” she blushed, “You’re my heroes.” They dwarfs looked as if they were about to melt in their seats, “And your father is ours.” Balin said with a warm smile. Karin smiled back with sadness in her chest at the thought of her father, she missed him right now. He would have been so happy to be back here, but the young dwobbit didn’t say anymore but turned to her meal. 

The company was as wild as her father had said they were, arguing, eating, drinking, laughing, making jokes here and there, bringing up stories. It didn’t take long before Bofur started blowing away at his flute. She smiled as she went through her meal, Thorin was quiet off to her side, quietly observing her. 

“Your majesty? Could we perhaps talk?” Karin said now that her plate was empty. The dwarfs stopped their shouting to look at her, “Alone?” She added. “Yes, of course,” Thorin stood quickly. Karin joined him swallowing her nerves, Frodo went to get out of his chair too but Karin stopped him, “Frodo I will be right back I promise,” He frowned at her, “But-” She shook her head, “I have to do this alone okay?” He sighed and nodded, “Don’t worry Frodo! We’ll keep you company!” Dori assured him. Karin smiled softly and turned to Thorin with a nod, he led her out of the dining room, they walked for a while in silence until the king led her into his study. 

The study was dimly lit with papers and books scattered around a large wooden table with four chairs, he took a seat and gestured to the chair next to him. Karin sat down folding her hands on her lap, she began picking at her nails nervously. “Is everything alright?” Thorin asked she nodded. “I am just trying to find the words,” She looked at him for a moment then down at her hands.

With some courage she looked back up to speak, Thorin was waiting quietly, patiently. “Do you remember the acorn?” She began, Thorin nodded. “Do you remember when you touched it with my da? How it felt alive?” She knew he did, it was a feeling hobbits described as unforgettable. “A seed can only become fertile enough to produce a hobbit's life if it is held by two who are meant for each other. Bilbo loves you, Thorin, he always has. When he planted that acorn he knew that it would only give him a small part of you back, but it was better than nothing. Better than having nothing of you, he was too ashamed to go back to you.” Thorin grew tense as she spoke, his eyes glossy, “The tree grew and gave him me,” She whispered, “You asked me who my father was, and it is you.” Her voice trembled at the end and tears streamed down her face. 

There was a long silence before Thorin finally spoke, “My kin? My very own?” He asked, Karin nodded. Thorin pulled her into a tight hug practically crushing her, she returned the hug as tightly as she could. “My daughter,” He whispered, Karin chuckled, giving him a nod. “I was so scared you would be upset, that you wouldn’t want me.” Thorin pulled back cupping her face with his hands, “How could I not want this? Mahal blessed me with a child I never thought I would have, how could I be upset?” He then pulled her into another hug. 

They stayed like this for a good while comforting each other until Karin pulled away, “We need to find Bilbo. Gandalf should have found him by now, he hasn’t written to say otherwise though. I am worried something has happened to him! The orcs want to use him against you, they want war.” Thorin nodded, “War they shall have, Erebor is once again as mighty as it was before. They stand no chance,” She shook her head, “But if they have father, will that not sway you? They could use him against us, against you.” 

The king was quiet, “They might, but I pray it will not come to that. We will go and search for him, I have no doubt they will be heading here.” Thorin stood up rubbing at his beard in thought. 

The girl watched her father as he contemplated his next actions. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hobbits feet pounded at the ground as he ran through the dense forest. His heart pounded away in his chest, the sound of his labored panting was the only noise he could hear besides the howls of the Wargs hot on his tail. He had no idea where he was, nothing looked familiar to him, not a single tree nor stone caught his eye. Bilbo ran and ran even when he thought he couldn’t anymore, he kept his eyes wandering around trying to find a place to hide. There were just so many trees! Luckily the forest was practically impossible to get through, all the trees were close together and even Bilbo had difficulty dodging vines or stumps in the ground, he had no doubt that the Wargs were slowed down by the tight nit forest. He had spent the last three weeks with the orcs, hungry, beaten, scared. Hearing them talk endlessly about what they wanted to do once they had their hands on dwarvish blood, or what they wanted to do to Bilbo. 

Bilbo broke out into a clearing that led to a river with a strong current that spilled over the edge of a cliff into a waterfall. The hobbit swallowed a lump in his throat, looking across the thrashing river. He wished he had learned how to swim. He looked around for a way to cross, for stones, a fallen tree, anything! 

The hobbit let out a sob, “No! No no no, please no,” He whimpered. Escaping from the wargs was no easy task, he had cut up his lips chewing at the knot that bound his wrist together. Once he got his hands free he worked on the knot of the sack before he was finally able to jump out and make a run for it. Bilbo was starving, he was hurting, and he was so unbelievably tired. 

There were many times where he had felt helpless on his quest to reclaim the Mountain, he had spent a lot of his journey trying to prove he was a part of the company, that he was worthy enough to be amongst them. Then suddenly he found that he was falling deeply in love with their leader, and it made him want to fight even harder to prove his worth, he placed himself between death and Thorin before. This time would be no different, he loved him, he knew if he was caught, if the orcs took him to the mountain, that the overdramatic dwarf would lay his head down for an ax without a second thought. 

The hobbit closed his eyes sending a prayer to whoever was watching over his daughter and nephew that they would be in safe hands, that they would love them as he did and make them happy. 

Bilbo heard the orcs coming near, he made his way to the edge of the water. The current was strong, beating against the rocks with all its might, it flung itself over the edge in a rush. 

Courage.

There was a flash of memory that crossed his mind, of Karin. She was still very little in his memory, she was taking her first very wobbly steps throughout the halls of Bag End as Bilbo followed closely crouched over while he held her hands. His cheeks hurt from smiling the whole time, “There you are my dear! Look at you, such a big girl.” Bilbo cooed at the little one, she giggled looking up at him before plopping back down on her bum. The older Hobbit wasted no time scooping her up and placing kisses all over her head, he then looked around his home, he remembered wishing Thorin was there to share that moment with him. 

Courage.

Another memory came into view, it was in Beorn’s garden after the goblin tunnels. Bilbo finally found a nice shady spot under a tree where he could enjoy his pipe with the sound of bees humming about enjoying the blooming flowers, without disturbing the bees and still smoking his pipe he picked several flowers out before weaving them into a respectable Shire style flower crown. He smiled at his creation before placing it upon his head and blowing out a smoke ring. “I didn’t know you possessed such a skill, Master Burglar.” Bilbo jumped out of his pleasant daze to see Thorin standing there with an amused smile, “Well it isn’t hard,” he chuckled. “I have been making them since I was a wee faunt, most Shire children do.” Thorin nodded and took a seat. “I do not believe I have had the pleasure,” Bilbo gawked at him. “You haven’t?” Thorin shook his head with a smile, “Why Thorin Oakenshield, allow me to teach you some ways of the Shire.” 

They sat like that for hours, Bilbo explained some of the meanings behind the flowers while Thorin compared the meanings to gems and such. Bilbo helped Thorin guide the stems into a decent flower crown, “Not bad Master Dwarf,” Bilbo chuckled, “Thank you, but I am afraid yours is much better.” An idea popped into Bilbo's head and he took his crown off then stood looking at the dwarf who still sat on the ground, “Well then, Thorin. I know we have yet to reach your mountain, but I believe you deserve a crown. So I, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire, recognize you as Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain.” Bilbo said with a dark blush across his face. Thorin looked up at him with wide amused eyes, he bowed his head slightly to allow Bilbo to place his flower crown upon his head. 

Bilbo sat back down then put on Thorin’s flower crown, “If I am now wearing your crown and you are wearing mine what does that say about us?” Thorin asked with an amusing smirk, “That is up to you, your majesty,” Bilbo said simply. “Will you like my answer?” The flower-crowned king looked at Bilbo, “I believe I will,” The hobbit answered, turning to face the dwarf with a soft smile, their faces inches away now, Thorin leaned in closing the gap with a soft kiss that Bilbo returned with a soft moan. After some time they pulled away resting their foreheads together with content smiles, “Thank you, Bilbo.” The burglar smiled, “Anytime my king,” Thorin jumped his bones right after that. 

Courage.

The Orcs breached the tree line with a growl, “Foolish Halfling!” Flog snapped. “You thought you could escape!” Bilbo turned to face them, water pooled at his feet. “I know I can escape you,” he corrected as calmly as he could manage. The orc took a step closer and laughed, “But you haven’t, you are mine to take, mine to use, mine to do whatever I wish, you are mine Halfling!” Bilbo frowned, “I am not half of anything! I am a Hobbit, I am Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. You will not have me, you will not hold anything over my family, over my children, over my love. You do not own me, and you never will.

Courage.

Bilbo fell back into the water, easily being swept into the current before the Orcs could make a move to grab him. His body was dragged under, scraping against the river floor and pushed around jagged rocks before being swept off the edge of the cliff along the waterfall. Flog growled and raced to the edge looking at the long drop below, there was no way his leverage was still alive. They watched the waters for what felt like forever searching for the Halflings body to emerge only to find nothing. 

“We will continue to the mountain,” Flog ordered, “Without the hobbit?” An orc asked looking back over the edge, “We will trick them, they are easily fooled.” Flog said after a moment. “With one of you,” This caused the orcs to become easy at his words, “Ride!” He shouted swinging back onto his Warg. The orc took another look over the edge at the bottom of the waterfall before he joined his pack, then they were off again towards the mountains despite the change of plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo gets a chance to escape he takes it, he is chased through the forest when he comes upon a river and waterfall, sadly hobbits can't swim and most never want to. When the Orcs catch up to him he knows he has to make a choice, escape or die trying. So he jumps into the river and is swept up into the current.


	7. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was really ever fond of laundry day, especially when the chore is interrupted by orcs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo I am back baby! 
> 
> With a few new faces too! Hope you are all hanging in there this month, I know things have been hard.  
> Also happy 4/20/20!!! Stay alive out there folks!
> 
> XOXO Enjoy!

Calmour stomped her way through the tall grass huffing and cursing about everything that could ever go wrong in a young woman's life, like being stuck with laundry duty yet again! Cal couldn’t stand doing laundry, it was a long process and the damp clothes weighed a ton when she tried to walk the basket back home to the clothesline. But the laundry was better than being bossed around by Da in the kitchen. The old chef was very picky about everything kitchen related and it was better to just find another task around the house. 

The young girl huffed as she breached the treeline, she looked up taking in the beautiful scenery that surrounded the small body of water. The waterfall poured over the edge causing ripples that made the water sparkle in the sunlight, birds chirped around the area and butterflies fluttered about landing on various bundles of flowers that grew from small patches near the water. 

It was always a beautiful time of year where she lived, springtime always brought beauty and life. Her mother usually sat for hours in the morning before the sun came up just to sketch the various birds that made their homes in the trees surrounding their little farm in the spring. 

The mood was always light around the house, excitement buzzed-about especially when a new baby calf or colt was running around. Spring brought life, excitement, and joy to her family, Calmour smiled softly at the thought. She supposed she could enjoy the warm weather and get to washing now that she was mostly over her anger about being stuck with the time-consuming chore. 

Calmour kneeled beside the water and started soaking the clothes, she hummed a tune as she worked. Soaking, washing, rinsing, repeat, the lass figured she could lean back for a moment and take a break after a good hour of washing the clothes. She stood and stretched looking up at the waterfall, “You are ruthless today,” She hummed and the waterfall splashed in response. A long moment of silence dragged on as she watched the water, she was just about to dig into her lunch when she heard howling above her, somewhere on top of the cliff. Her body froze and she looked around, she threw her clothes into the basket and hid behind a rock pulling out her dagger. 

There was another howl from above as she stayed hidden behind a rock clutching at her dagger with a white knuckle grip. Maybe if she stayed quiet they would continue on their way, her first thought was ‘wolves’ but it didn’t sound much like wolves in her mind. 

At least not the ones she was used to. 

She peaked her head up above the rock just enough to see a large Orc looking over the edge down at the water searching for something, or someone for that matter. The larger orc was joined by a much smaller and impossibly more ugly, orc. The large beast seemed to have ordered something before walking away from the edge while the smaller one looking for a good while more. 

Once they were gone Calmour let out a relieved sigh, she would have to tell her family about the orcs being so close to the farm. She made her way to the water, the laundry basket full of clean soaked clothes, now rested on her hip. Calmour looked up to the cliff and back down, “What were you lot searching for?” she asked mostly to herself, only birds chirped in response. 

Just as the girl was about to return home a small figure broke out from under the surface with a gasp before being pulled back under, “Oh dear!” She dropped the basket in surprise. The figure's hand broke out again from under the water, it was obvious they were struggling. She lifted up her dress best she could before running into the water after the mysterious creature, she was stomach deep when she reached the body, pulling it back towards the shore. 

The lass shivered as a cool spring breeze caught her now soaked form. Calmour looked at the body and instantly thought ‘A child?’ What would orcs want with a man child? After another good look at the unconscious form, she could see it wasn’t a man at all, his face was much too old for a child, the form was small, skinny, bruised, and very pale at the moment. Calmour turned the creature on its side patting his back until it began coughing out water from its small body. “There, there little one, it’s okay.” The body said nothing back, she looked around, she would have to come back for the laundry or send one of her brothers for it. She needed to get the creature to the farm, so in the best way possible she scooped up the body and made her way home watching carefully for any orcs. 

After a good walk, she could see the farm, her youngest siblings, who were twins, were having a sword fight in an area of flattened down grass as her older brother was letting loose a mule back into the pasture. The twins, Huron and Julias, didn’t acknowledge her presence as she approached, Barton watched her from the pasture gate trying to figure out what she was holding, “Could you please come help!?” Cal shouted for her brother, Bart took a second before his body sprang into action, obviously, something was wrong. 

“Huron, get Da.” He snapped before catching up to his sister, “He’s hurt, and heavy!” Cal grunted readjusting her grip on the form. Bart took the unconscious body from his sister with ease. 

“What on earth happened?” The brother snapped, “I found him at the waterfall, let us get him inside first,” She shivered against another gust of wind, the eldest nodded and they rushed to the house. Their Father, Iver, met them on the porch with his apron still on and flour dusting his beard, while their mother, Margot, ushered them inside. The twins were excitedly asking questions as they brought the stranger inside, “You can put him in my room, he needs his wounds looked at,” Calmour said and led her brother through the house opening doors while the rest of the family followed close behind. “What happened?” Margot asked while Iver asked the twins to get a bowl of warm water and rags. 

“I went to wash the laundry at the waterfall when I heard howling. I hid behind the rocks when I saw Orcs! Orcs riding massive creatures, they started looking down past the edge for something and then left, that's when this fella surfaced up and I had to jump in to save him.” She explained. The mother quickly undressed the soaked body and asked for Barton to fetch some clean clothes, “What is he Mum?” Julias asked, holding onto a handful of clean rags, “Judging by his feet I’d say a Hobbit or better known as a Halfling. 

“A Halfling? What is it doing all the way out here?” Iver asked carrying a large bowl into the room with Huron close behind him. “And with Orcs of all creatures!” He added looking at the bare hobbit switching seats with his wife to sit down at the bedside to clean his cuts, “Start a fire dear,” Iver said as he looked at the shivering body, Margot nodded and went to fetch wood. Barton returned with some old clothes he didn’t fit in any longer, clothes that were supposed to go to Huron in a few years, they would work for the halfling for the time being. “I left the clean clothes by the waterfall,” Calmour informed them, “Come let us go get them together just in case those orcs are still running around.” Barton, ever the overprotective older brother, suggested. 

The two oldest siblings made their way out of the farmhouse and back towards the waterfall now armed with one bow and sword. 

At the house, Iver cleaned up the hobbits' odd cuts and bruises from the fall and whatever else the orcs did to the poor lad. The man applied some salve to the Halflings wrist which were raw from being bound for a long period of time, Iver wrapped the wrists before wrapping up the Hobbits head. “Rest now friend, you are safe now,” Iver said with a soft sigh, Margot helped him get the hobbit into clean warm clothes after she started a fire. “Do you think he will be okay?” Julias asked nervously, Huron grabbed her hand with a reassuring smile, “Of course Julias! Right, Ma?” Margot smiled at her precious twins, “Da did the best he could, the rest is up to the halfling.” She said simply. 

Calmour finished hanging up the laundry with Barton's help before they went back inside to check on their new guest. “He is still asleep, just relax love,” Margot said when she came inside. “I can’t help but feel he is my responsibility now, Ma,” Calmour admitted. “I can only imagine, now let's eat and you can check on him again after dinner.” The oldest daughter agreed and followed her to the kitchen. 

After dinner Calmour went to check in on their new guest to find that he was still fast asleep in her bed, his head and hands were wrapped up with gauze. He had now stopped shivering with the heat of the fire and a warm bed, she smiled softly at the sight. At least he was doing much better now, she took the seat her father had occupied earlier and kept a close eye on the Hobbit for the rest of the night.

\--------------------------------

There were many feelings Bilbo was familiar with, sadly death was one of those feelings. The fear he felt while he was dragged through the river was something he was sure to never forget, the water was cold and the rocks were unforgiving, when he was swept off the edge he hadn’t even realized it until the force of the water kept pushing his body down. Soon he was able to resurface behind the waterfall and the cliffside, only for a short moment before getting dragged back under and coming out again on the other side.

He remembered gasping for air only to swallow more water before he coughed himself to unconsciousness, for a second he wondered if this is what his cousin Drogo and Prim felt before they passed. The ache in their lungs from water and lack of air, the peaceful state his mind slipped into when he stopped fighting it, when he gave up and slipped into darkness.

But now Bilbo felt none of that, he felt warm, his head throbbed and his body was too sore to move, his stomach ached for food, his tongue was dry in his mouth, he still felt like death. When Bilbo opened his eyes he stared at a tall wooden ceiling for a long while trying to make sense of everything, “If any Orcs came out here Huron, we could take 'em! With my sword skills and your axe? We would be unstoppable!” a young girl's voice whispered somewhere in the room. “Pretty soon Da said he’d let me help chop some trees down! I bet I will get plenty of axe practice! I’ll be looking like a mighty dwarf by then!” Bilbo heard another child say, “Like the dwarves of Erebor? That would be so neat! They fought a dragon!” 

Erebor

The hobbit felt his heart ache at the thought of the Lonely Mountain, he ached for his children, his One, his body ached because of everything else too. “He’s awake! Ma, Da! The Halfling is awake!” Bilbo turned his head to the side to watch two children run from the room, a young woman came in, “Master Hobbit,” She said quietly. An older woman and man were close behind her, “How are you feeling?” The same girl asked. Bilbo, did his best to sit up. He put a hand to his chest and grimaced, “Sore and hungry,” He admitted. She nodded, “I’ll fetch you something!” with that the girl rushed out, an older woman then approached him, allowing the man to sit in the chair by the bedside, “I am Iver, this is my wife Margot. My daughter Calmour found you by the waterfall,” He explained, “You nearly drowned!” the young girl from earlier announced, “You were being chased by Orcs!” The boy added, “These are our twins, Julias and Huron. Our oldest, Barton, is checking the horses, he helped carry you inside.” 

The hobbit did his best to smile at them, “Thank you so much for saving me,” Iver smiled, “It isn’t a problem Master Hobbit,” Bilbo smiled at that then frowned, “Oh my! Where are my manners? I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service!” The man smiled, “Glad to meet you, Master Baggins,” Iver chuckled, “Please Bilbo is fine,” The hobbit insisted. 

Calmour returned with a warm bowl of stew, “Here you are now!” She smiled warmly and stood by her father as the hobbit graciously dug in, they waited patiently as he ate until a new voice came into the room, “Why were you with orcs?” Bilbo looked up from his bowl to see a young man, “Barton!” Margot scolded, “Let the poor Hobbit get a good meal in before bothering him about his troubles!” Bilbo set his now empty bowl aside, “No, it's quite alright.” he assured her. She turned to look back at the Halfling, “Are you sure?” Bilbo nodded sighing he began to explain himself to his saviors. 

“I was being held hostage by the Orcs, they were delivering me to the Mountain, to Erebor. I know many dwarves there who the Orcs are not fond of, they believed they could use me against them. I was able to escape luckily and they presumed me dead, at least I hope so.” He explained, “Those blasted creatures,” Iver huffed. “Yea! Bastards!” Huron exclaimed, “Huron!” Margot warned. 

“Oh Master Bilbo, that is terrible news,” Calmour said with a frown, “I do believe they think you dead Master Hobbit. They watched the water for some time before they finally left!” Bilbo sighed in relief, “Thank goodness,” He whispered leaning his head back. He doubted his ‘death’ would stop the Orcs from heading to the mountain. “Oh dear, I need to warn them.” He moved to sit up again and cried out his hands reaching up to his throbbing head. “For the love of Yavanna,” He cursed in pain. 

The man beside him frowned, “I am sorry Master Bilbo, you will need some good rest before you can go anywhere.” Bilbo groaned, “Oh it is only a head wound, I should be fine,” The man shook his head and pulled back the blankets. “You busted up your ankle fairly good during your fall, I reckon it's sprained, possibly broken.” Iver was a good cook, but he was no healer. His wife had spent only a small amount of time as an assistant healer before she was pregnant with Barton and chose to live on the farm with Iver instead, regardless they knew when something needed time to heal. 

Bilbo looked down at his swollen ankle and let out a soft whimper, how had he not felt the painful throb of his ankle until now? “We are heading into town soon for something to help with the pain,” Margot said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Are you still hungry?” Calmour asked from the doorway. 

The hobbit accepted that he was defeated and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? 
> 
> Did you like? 
> 
> New faces are always nice, especially when they are helpful little faces. Their names were taken from different indie, soft rock songs/singers that came on while I typed this up. 
> 
> Iver, Margot, Barton, Calmour, Huron, and Julias!


	8. Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow, and grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has been so long since I have posted. I wanted to do another chapter with Bilbo but I had this idea and couldn't pass up the opportunity to make this chapter. 
> 
> I already have a Bilbo chapter ready to go so stay with me ;) 
> 
> After this I might do a series of different Karin stories within Erebor and some shorts where they remained in Erebor instead so let me know what you guys think?

The dim light of the candle flickered across the map that was laid out on the table, Thorin spent yet another day eyeing the map, planning search parties, all to find his Hobbit. It had been a few weeks since they had started the initial searches, each passing day he ordered his men to push further into the wilderness. If they were indeed coming to the mountain, he hoped to catch the orcs off guard by meeting them halfway. 

The King felt a small part of himself wondering if Karin’s words were true, that they wanted to use Bilbo against the Dwarves, if this much was true it was the only thing keeping Bilbo alive. Thorin hoped with all his heart that Karin’s words were the truth, that the Orcs hadn’t changed their minds or settled for just the Hobbit.

Dwalin entered the room after a few swift knocks, Thorin called for his old friend to take a look at the newly inked map now littered with marks and directions that Dwalin was to give to his men. 

“I want them to go out further into the woods,” Thorin began looking over his work, “I want them to search every crack and inspect every single twig. I want ravens to scout overhead, I want every ear listening for those creatures or any word about them.” He stressed to Dwalin, “Am I understood?” Dwalin looked at the King from the doorway, “Aye your majesty,” He said cooly. “I can trust you Dwalin, you are my brother. I know you will not fail me.” Thorin’s shoulders eased ever so slightly as Dwalin nodded before leaving with the newly done map. 

The warrior walked down the hall from the King's study his eyes raking over the map now, studying the marks Thorin had made with written directions. He knew these days would turn into weeks and Dwalin's men grew tired of the endless searching, with each issued order they became more and more upset with their King's persistence. “What is a Hobbit to a King anyway?” One of the younger soldiers piped in after Dwalin had explained the new map, the dwarf surely didn’t mean to be overheard by his captain in his protest. 

“What did you say?” Dwalin grunted pushing past some other soldiers. “N-nothing! It’s just-- I don’t see the point of all this searching!” The dwarf finally admitted. “The point!? The point is that Hobbit laid down his life for this kingdom, for its king. The least you could do is look for him in his time of need, you wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. None of us would.” Dwalin snapped. 

Many soldiers around the room shrunk into themselves, feeling bad for ever bad-mouthing the creature. They weren’t clueless; they had all heard the stories of the Hobbit, most of the time they had a hard time believing the stories because they had never met the Halfling.

Dwalin looked around the room and seemed satisfied with their silence and ordered for the dwarven soldiers to get prepare for another day of searching before he left the hall.

“Master Dwalin?” A voice called to him as he stalked down the hallway heading to his room for the night, “Lady Karin,” He greeted seeing the girl step into the light, “I was wondering if I could join you tomorrow? For the search party?” She gave her Uncle Dwalin the sweetest look she could conjure and waited for his response. “I am sorry my Lady, it is too dangerous. Thorin doesn’t want you roaming around the forest with orcs about, especially when we are planning to travel further from Erebor.” Dwalin answered, shaking his head. 

Karin felt defeated, she knew that Dwalin was right. “I understand,” she frowned looking down at her bare feet trying her best to ignore the tears coming to her eyes she had been trying ever since she began to gain her strength back to help Dwalin look for her father, she was restless, but she was only still a little thing. “I just want to help,” she said finally. Dwalin nodded and got on one knee, “I know, maybe you can speak with Thorin, take a look at the maps with him, plan the searches, and help that way.” The young dwobbit nodded slowly, “Thank you,” She said softly. Dwalin smiled and patted her shoulder before standing, “I believe Master Balin was saying something to me about showing you around the mountain, perhaps you can check with him about that if you are finding yourself restless,” 

Karin grinned and looked up at the dwarf before giving him a little bow, “I will,” The warrior couldn’t help but ruffle the dwobbits curls before stepping around her to carry on the way to his room for a good night of rest. 

The next day was tiring for Dwalin's men, the sun beat down on them as they went deeper into the forest the weather was warmer now even near the Mountain. Their ravens soared overhead as the soldiers marched about checking in damp dark caves and along winding streams. Once again they found no such luck, their ravens brought back no promising news, and Dwalin grew more frustrated after every stone he checked, every tree he passed, with every day that went on where he couldn’t find his friend. 

Luckily Ori was with him today, keeping track of the map marking off each place they searched for Bilbo while keeping his own eyes and ears open for any clues as to wear the hobbit might be. 

“If they were coming, they wouldn’t have been far behind Karin and Frodo.” Dwalin said to the scribe, his One, “I know, something must have happened,” Ori placed a hand on the dwarf's arm, he wasn’t one to lie to Dwalin in hopes of comforting him, “But perhaps it is because he made his escape,” still, Ori never failed to give the warrior hope despite the truth.

“Perhaps. Then Durin help us, he is out there, waiting for us, help us find him.” Dwalin prayed, Ori, gave the dwarf a kiss on the cheek, “Come now, keep looking.” The couple continued to search through the forest for their friend. 

Inside the mountain Balin was happily leading the young Dwobbit around the mountain, through mines full of hard-working dwarves hammering away for precious materials, large workspaces where dwarves were already hard at work bending new materials into their desired product with beautiful gems littering their workspaces. Balin gladly showed her great meeting halls with elaborate tables for dwarves of the higher council to sit around addressing issues within the mountain, he explained the history of the statues of past kings, telling stories of the mountain to the King’s daughter. 

“I am surprised Smaug didn’t destroy these,” She said looking up at a statue of a king, “That would be because he wasn’t interested in statues,” The dwobbit looked at the old adviser, “He was interested in the treasure.” Karin nodded and looked back to the King, “Can I see it? The treasury? I have heard all about it from Bilbo, it is hard to believe anyone would have that much treasure.” Balin chuckled, “Of course dearie!” The dwarf was more than pleased to continue rambling about details of the Mountain as he led her to the treasury, there was nothing that pleased him more than speaking about his people's history, Karin was much like Bilbo in the sense that she was curious of the world and eager to learn about others. 

It warmed the old sods heart to see that familiarity in her, it was what he missed most about Bilbo. 

“Master Balin! A pleasure to see you. I heard that you were running around all day but I was still hoping to catch you.” Balin had just led Karin down a long staircase that was soon to lead them to the treasury when he was stopped by a council member, “And caught me you have! What can I help you with?” Balin was then dragged into a deep conversation with the council member about some of the shifts at the mines, Karin did her best not to eavesdrop on the two as she waited patiently. She rocked on her heels slightly, tapping her fingertips together and looked up at the elaborate details on the pillars in the great hallway, Karin’s attention was soon drawn to a glow that was further down the hall to her left. She wiggled her fingers and turned her attention to the light, now desperately drawn to it. 

Balin’s voice began to muffle away with every step she took towards what she found to be the treasury glowing with an unnatural hue. 

When she was younger Bilbo described the treasury as a sea of gold, enough for the dragon to bury itself under after claiming the mountain. She doubted it then that anyone could have enough gold to cover even half a dragon, but now she was sure Erebor possessed enough gold to cover a dragon or possibly hundreds of dragons! There was more than she could have ever imagined.

Coins were piled high around large stone pillars with small pathways to maneuver around the mounds of gold. There were chest organized with different gems such as rubies, sapphires, emeralds, the young lass had never seen such things in all her life. The largest amount of gold she had laid her eyes on was Bilbo's small chest from the Troll cave, which wasn’t much but enough for anyone in the Shire to think Bilbo was filthy rich. “It’s so much,” she whispered as she crouched down next to a pile, her eyes were wide, reflecting the gold specks in her bewilderment. She grabbed a handful of coins letting them fall from her grip, the sound of each coin hitting another was a welcomed sound, she repeated the motion again and again. 

Balin nodded along to the dwarf's explanation when he heard coins being moved around, “Karin?” He asked turning around to find that the girl was gone from behind him. “Uh excuse me,” Balin gave a fake smile before following the sound of coins. 

When he walked into the doorway he saw the young Princess crouched beside a large pile of gold running her hands over the pile of coins. “Lady Karin?” Balin quietly asked, not receiving a response he asked again, “My lady?” Then Karin lifted her gaze away from the gold, “I’m sorry were you saying something?” 

A familiar look danced in her eyes, one that he was too familiar with but still Balin couldn’t be sure. “I was saying we will be late for dinner,” He lied. Karin nodded, “Could I meet you up there?” She asked, “No.” He snapped, then coughed, “No, I don’t want you getting lost.” The dwarf said with a calmer tone something shifted in her eyes. “I was just…” she took a deep breath and her expression changed to something recognizable, sorrow, “I was just having a moment,” Karin explained. 

“A moment?” Balin tensed, she nodded looking down at the coins. 

“I was wondering why anyone could throw love away for silly things like treasure.” She whispered.

“My life would’ve been so different if- well if Thorin never suffered from the Gold sickness. I was thinking about how we could have been a proper family,” Balin relaxed before smiling softly, and genuinely at her. “Aye, but it was love that saved him from it, to begin with.” Balin offered her his arm which the girl took with a soft smile, “Yes, I suppose it did,” She cast another sad look at the treasure before Balin led her back towards the stairs. 

At dinner most of the dwarfs were quiet, well as quiet as they could get. Their hearts and minds burdened with worry for their hobbit, it hurt them to think that he was out there all alone, amongst orcs of all creatures, their hope was running thin for his safe return. Balin walked over to where Thorin had sat to eat his dinner in silence, the news from the search had been the same as it had been all week. There were no signs of Bilbo, no signs of Orcs, no word from Gandalf, they had returned empty-handed. 

This darkened the king's mood considerably. "My king," Balin addressed with a nod of his head, "Master Balin," He returned with a nod of his own, "How was Karin today? In better spirits, I can hope?" Balin nodded, "She enjoyed the mountain, the history, but it was only a distraction for the time. She will be asking to help again soon, and if she is anything like you, she will find a way." Thorin smiled at this looking down the table at his daughter, "Mahal has blessed me with her," Balin smiled, "Aye he has, you will do good by her. She has a heart of the purest gold, a head as strong as mithril, and a mind as sharp as a sword... I believe we have all been blessed." 

Thorin thought of Bilbo again, what a wonderful job he had done raising her all by himself. He thought of what he would give to have those years back so they may raise her and Frodo together. So that they may be a true family. Now all Thorin could do was make that true for the rest of their lives and pray that he could raise them as well as he had with his nephews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me thus far. I will add to the next Bilbo chapter and go over it tomorrow before I post. 
> 
> Some Ori/Dwalin in there? Yes please. 
> 
> Daddy Thorin?? Yes please. 
> 
> Proud Balin??? uhh yes please.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Old Friends and Ravens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin’s mind raced with many negative thoughts, they weren’t far behind her or Bilbo so why were they so far behind now? She even stayed in Rivendell for some time, they would have been at least a week or so ahead. Unless they were still searching for Bilbo if he got away in time. But he would have sent them a letter, wouldn’t he? So would Gandalf, or Lord Elrond! But no, there had been no word from anyone, no one sent any news to the mountain. Her heart clenched in her chest dangerously, she feared the worse for her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust! 
> 
> Did you see that I have made it to be 15/15? Heck yea. I hope you like it! More Bilbo as promised.
> 
> Thank you!!

The days were warmer now, birds and bees fluttered around in the evening sun around the wizard as he entered a village of men. He had traveled far from the Shire where he had found Bilbo’s sword, Sting, and spent many nights sleeping when he could before continuing to follow after the orcs that undoubtedly took his dear hobbit in hopes to use him against the company.

At least they needed him alive, Gandalf thought. He knew his hobbit friend well enough to believe he had already attempted escapes or was working one up in his clever mind, this scared Gandalf more than it had given him any hope for he knew what happened to most prisoners who tried to escape and orcs were ruthless creatures who enjoyed nothing more than others pain and suffering. 

Gandalf shook his head at the thought, finding himself in a busy market among men, perhaps he could ask around for any orc sightings and narrow down his search before reaching Erebor, and maybe ask for a room as well.

He shuffled up to a stand of fresh produce and looked it over eyeing something to make a proper meal of some sort with. Gandalf picked a handful of vegetables out and pulled out his coin pouch, “Good Evening Mister! How could I help ya?” An older woman asked turning her attention to him, “Yes, Good evening madam, just these would be sufficient,” he showed her his findings and handed her the amount she asked for then placed his new findings in his satchel. 

“Anything else, sir?” She asked and Gandalf nodded, “I was wondering if there had been any orc sightings as of late,” he muttered. She frowned, “Oh dear! Orcs? I believe I heard some words from that Calmour girl and her mum who said orcs had passed by just outside the borders of their home out in the woods. Awful thing orcs, happy to hear they moved on their merry ol’ way though,” she answered helpfully.

Worry still settled into Gandalf, he was a few days behind them now, he might not have the time to settle for the night for rest or to send out letters to Rivendell or Erebor. 

“—she came to the market for bandages and such, and said they found a Halfling of things!“ the woman was cut off, “A halfling?” Gandalf asked, uncertain if he had heard the woman correctly. “Yes, a Halfling! Strange for one to be out here! Easy to forget about them around these parts,” she nodded towards the wizard. 

“And where is this Halfling now?” Gandalf leaned forward some, “Staying with old Iver at his home, they live just outside the village into the woods.” She pointed in a direction, “I warn you it’s a good walk from here if you’re up for it!” 

The old wizard huffed, he had come this far hadn’t he? Walked all the way from the Shire and now his hobbit was just a good day's walk from him. Gandalf tossed her some more coin and thanked the woman before heading into the direction she directed him. 

With a few more hours of sunlight left he spotted the house, it was a small thing. Enough for a little family, the wooden house was surrounded by pastures of cows and horses, with a decent size barn. Chickens wandered about pecking at the ground, undoubtedly picking at the spring bug population happily. A young man was fixing a fence in the afternoon sun while two children collected dried laundry with an older woman, their mother perhaps. 

Gandalf walked up the dirt path towards the house and when he got near he opened his mouth for a cheerful greeting, “Hello there!” He called and the young man turned to lift his hammer at the wizard. “Who are you?” He questioned with narrow eyes, Gandalf smiled. “I am Gandalf the Grey! I have heard from the Village that you have found a Halfling!” He answered. 

The young man put his hammer down and wiped off the dirt from his hands with a nod. “Yes, what of it?” The woman and two children made their way over now, “Well I believe this certain Halfling is a friend of mine, I have been searching for him for quite some time.” Gandalf included. “What is his name?” This young man was certainly suspicious, “Bilbo Baggins, a hobbit from the Shire.” 

The woman smiled, “Yes, we found him by the waterfall. You say you are his friend? I am sure he will be happy to see you,” the woman placed a hand on her son's shoulder and walked over to Gandalf. “Is he alright?” He asked the woman who nodded, “As well as he could be after being dragged around middle earth by orcs. It is mostly cuts and bruises, his ankle seems to be sprained.” She answered, “I am Margot, this is my oldest son, Barton. These are my twins, Huron and Julias,” she gestured to the two hiding behind her dress.

The wizard smiled at them, he felt a weight he lifted from his chest. “May I see him? I have traveled a long way in search of him.” Margot nodded, “Of course! Come along now,” she smiled softly and led him to the house. 

When Gandalf was led into the house it was very simple and humbling, a man was pulling a loaf of bread out of their small oven when he entered. “Iver, dear? This is a friend of our hobbit!” She announced, Iver turned towards his wife setting the bread down. Gandalf smiled politely before introducing himself, “He is sleeping at the moment, but I’m sure he will be happy to see you! I am Iver.” 

They shook hands and Iver led Gandalf further into the home to a small bedroom where a young woman was making a bed, in the other bed Bilbo slept soundly. The wizard could see from where the hobbits head poked out from under the covers the small cuts on his cheek and the yellow bruise that bloomed on his jawline, he noted the sunken cheeks and bags under his eyes with a frown.

“Does he sleep often?” Gandalf asked worriedly, “He has taken some pain medication is all, other than that it seems as if he never sleeps.” The young girl who was making the bed answered, “Calmour, nice to meet you.” She introduced, “Gandalf the Grey,” he returned. “Could I be allowed some time with my friend?” He then asked. The family froze up for a moment. “I suppose. We will be right outside,” it was a weak threat but a threat all the same. The wizard was glad to see that Bilbo still could find friends no matter where he ended up. 

Gandalf took a seat in the chair at the hobbit's bedside with a content sigh, his body relaxed as well as it could in the wooden chair, with a sigh Gandalf set a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bilbo stirred slightly shifting onto his back with a scrunched up expression, he blinked slowly adjusting to the light in the room before his gaze settled on Gandalf. At first, his expression was still, confused, unsure at the sight. Then as well as he could manage he sat upright, “Gandalf!” he exclaimed. The wizard smiled at his friend quickly embracing him in a firm hug, when they pulled back Bilbo’s bruised face sported a cheerful smile. 

“My dear friend! I have searched far and wide for you, it warms my heart to see you again.”  _ To see you alive,  _ went unsaid. “Oh, Gandalf! It is a pleasure to see you as well, I missed you quite a lot. It has honestly been too long!” The wizard nodded, “It has. But it seems you have been nothing but busy with your life. Raising children must be an adventure all on its own after all,” Gandalf gave Bilbo a look, the hobbit nodded. “Yes, I am sorry I hadn’t told you about her, or Frodo for that matter.”    
  
The wizard smiled, “You have nothing to be sorry for my dear hobbit. I should have visited more often,” They sat in silence for a moment, “Have you seen them? My children? Are they alright?” he began questioning, “Yes, yes, I met them in Rivendell. They made it there safely,” Bilbo sighed with relief, “They’re just so  _ young _ , I feared so much that they would be caught. Did they go to Erebor? Did they..did they find the dwarves?”  _ Did they find Thorin? Did they make it home? _ Gandalf sighed, “We sent them with two guides, an elf that you must remember from your adventures, Legolas, and a Man, a ranger by the name of Strider. They should have already reached the Mountain. I regret that in my time searching for you I have yet to find the time to send a letter.” Bilbo nodded, “The Shire, have you been to the Shire?” He asked, “Yes, it was...a disturbing sight. But it is still in one piece thankfully.” the Hobbit sunk into his pillows in relief. 

He had done nothing but  _ worry _ about everything, about his kids, his home, their safety, his safety, escaping, Thorin, he had been worried to the core about everything. Now he was safe again, in the company of good people, with an old friend, now all he had to do was go home, reach Erebor.    
  
“We must go at once! Send a letter to Thorin! Let them know I’m alive,” Bilbo believed that the overdramatic dwarf would be likely to send half of his army after him. “I shall send a letter at once but I fear you are in no shape to travel Master Baggins,” Bilbo scoffed, “No shape to travel? I think not!” Gandalf shook his head, “Can you walk?” the burglar opened his mouth to answer and snapped it shut. “I shall send that letter and thank your host.” Gandalf chuckled before he stood slowly before walking out of the bedroom.

-~-

The young lass pointed at the map, “What about this area here? You said it would be too hard to get to, even on foot correct?” Karin asked looking back up at Thorin and Balin, they both nodded in response. She had been able to help look over the map for the search parties with Thorin, which she was indeed grateful for but it didn’t help that deep down she still felt useless. Frodo sat in Thorin's lap sleeping quietly as they went over the plans for the next search, “We have ravens searching out farther and farther every day, over the areas that we cannot reach.” Balin assured her but it only made her frown.

Karin’s mind raced with many negative thoughts, they weren’t far behind her or Bilbo so why were they so far behind now? She even stayed in Rivendell for some time, they would have been at least a week or so ahead. Unless they were still searching for Bilbo if he got away in time. But he would have sent them a letter, wouldn’t he? So would Gandalf, or Lord Elrond! But no, there had been no word from anyone, no one sent any news to the mountain. Her heart clenched in her chest dangerously, she feared the worse for her father. 

The girl's eyes landed on Frodo, sleeping soundlessly in Thorin's arms. He had lost all they have ever known, he lost his parents, his home, now possibly his Uncle? Where did that leave her? She wouldn’t doubt that Thorin could be a wonderful parent, but if they lost Bilbo and if Thorin loved him as much as Bilbo had then her other father was sure to fade along with him as many loves did. Just like Bilbo said his mother, Belladonna, had after Bungo passed during the Fell Winter. 

She didn’t want to be an orphan, and she didn’t want Frodo to be orphaned again. He had only just found comfort in their small family and was beginning to call Bag End home. Karin sat down in her chair quietly. “Are you alright dearie?” Balin asked looking up from the map, “Yes, I am worried. I have doubts,” She admitted. Thorin tensed looking at his daughter, “Doubts?” He asked softly while adjusting his grip on the hobbit in his arms. “I don’t understand why we haven’t heard anything, it has been weeks now. Something should have happened by now,” She said softly. “What if..what if they killed him? What if they changed their plans? Or had to improvise?” Her voice trembled with worry, Thorin handed Frodo to his advisor and moved over to the girl's chair, crouching down beside it. 

He shushed her quietly while wiping away the tears that had begun to fall. “Hush child, it will be alright. It has to be.” he whispered cupping her face now, “Bilbo is the most cunning person I have come to know, I am sure he has done something to delay them. Perhaps he has slain all of them single-handedly and is taking his sweet time getting home,” He joked lightly, Karin sniffled and nodded. “He is most likely giving them a run for their money,” she added with a light chuckle.  The king laughed softly and nodded, “He is like that. I know you miss him, that you worry. But have faith, my little one.” he rested his forehead against hers and they sat in silence for a moment that moment was soon interrupted by his nephews barging in. 

“Uncle! Uncle!” they shouted waking up Frodo in the process of getting his attention, Dwalin was behind them with a raven on his arm, it was  Roäc, “Orcs have been seen in the forest!” Dwalin announced. “Roäc?” the King questioned, his raven chirped his news to the king who nodded along. “He says they plan to wait there until I meet them halfway, to finish what his blood started.” Thorin announces, “Do they have uncle Bilbo?” Frodo, now awake, asked. “He did not see, but I can not doubt it,” Thorin answered. 

The room was still for a moment, “Well what are we waiting for?” Karin asked. “Let’s finish this.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Not bad? I hope so, I really should be doing my homework but ughhhhhhh whyyyyyyy????
> 
> Let me know what you all think? Please, uwu?


	10. Through the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orcs had been spotted on the edge of the forest prowling around in the dark making their camps and forming their plans. They had a body in a sack as far as the Ravens could see, but nothing confirmed nor denied that it was what the King had been looking for which worried the dwarves deeply. Thorin worked alongside Dwalin to put together their men to meet the Orcs before they could venture any further, they would bring Bilbo home. No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say how sorry I am for taking so long to update this bad boy but I'm no better with any of my other fics so thank you for being patient I appreciate it so much! Thank you for reading!!

Bilbo shifted in his saddle for the fifth time that morning ignoring Gandalf’s amused gaze, “Are you alright Bilbo?” Bofur asked his friend, “Uh well, I am fine just saddle sore? It has been a long time since we have ridden ponies.” Bilbo answered nervously, blushing a dark red. “Are you sure? You’re flushed, are you feverish?” Bofur pressed on, gaining the attention of some of the other dwarfs gearing up to travel to the forest. “No, I feel completely fine. Right as rain as they say,” Bilbo cleared his throat and scrunched his nose, flashing a nervous smile, “Leave our Burglar alone, we need to hurry if we intend to make it to the forest before the Orcs catch us.” Thorin ordered climbing into his saddle, Bilbo blushed and Thorin flashed him a gentle smile as the dwarfs began to make their way to Mirkwood. 

The hobbit smiled fondly at the memory as he was once again very uncomfortable in the saddle of a pony he wasn’t fond of riding in the slightest, sadly this time he wasn’t pleasantly sore he was sore and bruised from dropping off of a waterfall after being thrashed around in freezing rapids, much like the barrels after Mirkwood. He sighed and looked at his swollen leg then back up at Gandalf riding in front of him, his head was pounding under the pressure of the morning sun. It was warm for so early in the morning but Bilbo figured it was due to the pressure in his ankle. 

Perhaps leaving so early after Gandalf had arrived had been a bad idea, but Bilbo wanted nothing more than to get back on the road and return to his family again, regardless if he was healed yet or not, he was tired more than anything. The ache in his chest pushed him on, he lifted his gaze from his swollen ankle and caught Gandalf's gaze. “How are you feeling Bilbo?” He asked, raising a brow, “I am doing just fine,” He smiled hiding his pony as the horse shook its body ironically. He gave the wizard a pained smile, “Perhaps we should stop for the moment, and rest.” 

With a wave of his hand, Bilbo quickly dismissed the suggestion. “I will be fine, I am only sore. I will rest and heal when we reach Erebor. If we stop now we won’t reach the end of the forest until nightfall,” The Hobbit sighed, “I prefer to continue,” he said firmly. Gandalf eyed his friend for a moment then nodded lighting his pipe before handing it over now falling into step with the Hobbits pony. Bilbo thanked him then took a few puffs before passing the wooden pipe back. “We should make it by midday then,” Gandalf said with a nod and they rode on. 

They rode for several more hours before Bilbo desperately needed to take a break to prop his leg up and reduce some of the swelling, it was a painful experience getting on or off the horse but with the help of Gandalf, it was much easier to stomach. They rested in a nice clearing where Bilbo was able to elevate his leg on a log while leaning on the new pack he received from Clamor. Gandalf dug through his bag looking for something for the Hobbit to snack on. The horses shifted around nervously where they were tied up on a pair of trees, Gandalf glanced at the dozing hobbit then around the area before standing. 

“We need to leave,” He announced after a moment. 

Bilbo opened his eyes then sat slowly, “Leave? Why we only just settled.” 

The wizard helped him to his feet, “It is not safe here, we must hurry to the mountain.” He helped Bilbo to his horse before jumping on his, the hobbit groaned in pain looking down at his throbbing ankle before noticing Sting glowing, luckily the wizard had been able to return it to him. “Gandalf!” he said in a harsh whisper, he pulled out his sword to show the wizard before speaking, “The orcs, they found us,” Gandalf swallowed nervously. “Be prepared to ride my dear fellow,” Bilbo nodded following Gandalf's lead as they rode through the forest. 

The pain was unbearable as he was being jostled by the pony while they tried to put distance between them and the approaching orcs. This was the last thing they needed this close to the mountain, was to be caught, they were so close. Bilbo looked behind only to see a handful of orcs riding Wargs after them, he turned his gaze back to Gandalf and urged his pony to move faster. 

They wouldn’t make it, Bilbo feared. He worried his lip and tried his best to ignore the pain in his leg, it was excruciating now. The sun beat down on their backs and the pounding of hooves was deafening to Bilbo’s ears, he felt dizzy now his whole body pulsed and his vision blurred with black spots until he fell unconscious and tumbled to the ground. 

-~-

The orcs had been spotted on the edge of the forest prowling around in the dark making their camps and forming their plans. They had a body in a sack as far as the ravens could see, but nothing confirmed that it was what the King had been looking for which worried the dwarves deeply. Thorin worked alongside Dwalin to put together men to meet the Orcs before they could venture any further towards Erebor, they would bring Bilbo home. No matter the cost. 

“Your majesty, we are prepared to leave,” A dwarf said behind the King as he had his last piece of armor fastened to him, “Good, as am I.” Thorin turned towards the dwarf following him out of the Royal Armory, as the two walked down the halls of Erebor they were stopped by a poorly armored Karin. “Your Majesty!” She greeted nervously adjusting the armor that was much too big for her, it reminded him too much of the Hobbit he was chasing after. “Karin? What in Durin’s name are you doing?” He asked then waved the other dwarf to go on without him. She looked down at her armored chest, “I believe it is obvious is it not? I am going with you,” Thorin chuckled, “Karin I am afraid you can’t come with us, it is much too dangerous for you little one,” He said softly resting his hands on her shoulders, “But he is my father, my family, you can’t expect me to just stay here! That is not fair!” She argued, “I can not, with a good conscience, allow you to come with me. Your father may never forgive me, besides who will watch over Frodo?” 

The king took a knee before his daughter with a soft smile, “I need you here, where it is safe.” He whispered, wiping a stray tear from her freckled cheek, “I know. You will bring him back, won’t you?” Thorin pulled her into a tight embrace, “I will do everything in my power to bring him home.” The dwarf rested their foreheads together and though it was foreign to the girl she understood the importance all the same. Thorin then stood kissing the top of her head before he continued down the hall to meet with Dwalin and the small army that formed to retrieve one of Erebor's heroes, and his One. 

The army Thorin had formed saw the forest in the distance now, there were figures on wargs, twenty or so from where Thorin could count upon his ram. He frowned at their forms, he could see their unnecessarily large leader on a black warg with his grip on a wriggling brown sack. The King sat taller in his saddle and his face turned to a stone glare, his men tensed around them as they finally came to a stop before the awaiting party. 

“Oakenshield,” The leader spoke up, the orc was large with scars and metal covering parts of his body, armoring him from the battle that was to come. It was obvious to the king where this foul creature had come from, he was much like Azog. 

“Orc scum,” Thorin said in return, a part of him, that was most likely Bilbo, was telling him he should be careful and be prepared to negotiate but Orcs were impossible to reason with, they would only keep you alive for two reasons, to torture you or to use you. They were simple-minded but dangerous creatures. “I am Flog,” The orc leader corrected with a face splitting grin, only looking more hideous in Thorin's eyes. “You have something of mine,” Thorin addressed, Flog nodded and lifted the sack. There were spots of blood on the outside which made the dwarfs stomach turn, “What do you want?” The orc chuckled, “Your life,” more orcs emerged from the forest cackling at the response. 

The king sensed something was off, something wasn’t right here. Dwalin seemed to sense it too, he glanced at the king waiting for his response. Thorin took a step forward towards the Orc, “Then you must come and take it,” The orc growled and stepped forward, “Give it to me, or he dies,” Flog held up the bag for emphasis, Thorin looked at his men who shifted with unease, maybe he could stall until he could find a better solution he knew there was only really one. 

“Come face me,” Thorin declared, drawing his sword. Flog laughed at him shaking his head, he tossed the sack to the ground and shouted in orcish to the overwhelming number of orcs behind him.

Their numbers straightened out preparing to charge with the Wargs leading, Flog let out a battle cry and kicked his black warg into motion. Thorin shouted to his men to charge and they closed the distance in a flurry of metal and cries. Thorin locked his eyes on Flog, kicking his ram faster across the field to meet him, rage and fear pushed him to raise his sword to greet the foe. With a snarl, they sprung at each other again and again with the intent to end the other's life.

They swung with all their might meeting each other blow for blow, the warg lunged to knock out Thorin’s ram from under him, nipping at its legs. Thorin growled, swinging at the warg driving his sword into its neck, the warg let out a cry crumbling under Flog. The orc was flung some feet away and Thorin turned his ram to face him, Flog stood gripping his sword. He charged at Thorin, the dwarf kicked his ram into motion lowering its head to meet with the chest of the orc knocking him off of his feet again. Thorin jumped off of the ram to strike at his opponent, Flog rolled out of the way quickly enough to avoid the strike of his sword. 

Flog rolled to his feet and swung down at Thorin who narrowly avoided the sword, he stumbled into another orc and wasted no time striking him down before returning his attention to Flog. His body froze when he found him again in the flurry of the battle, the orc leader raised the brown sack and caught Thorin’s gaze before running his sword through the body inside. The grin on the orcs face could turn anyone's stomach, Thorin felt the air leave his body and fire take its place. 

With a cry, Thorin ran towards Flog taking down any orc that found itself in his way, Flog tossed the bag aside where it fell with a heavy thump. Thorin spared another glance to the sack before he swung at Flog eagerly, the orc blocked his sword and laughed at him. Thorin pulled back to swing again only to have it blocked once more, their blades continuing to clash, lost in their battle amongst many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those poor babies :( 
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I will be working on the next fic and hopefully post it before the end of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know sometimes people don’t like when people write in their OCs unless it’s their own (I am one of those ppl) but I thought I’d give it a try! Middle Earth Style OFC, please don’t be shy to point out typos or spelling if you see it because I just spit this all out in like one go. 
> 
> Btw the name is Ka-rin, Incase anyone was wondering.


End file.
